


Chasing Time

by Sumayya1210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumayya1210/pseuds/Sumayya1210
Summary: Lily Luna Potter dropped something that wasn't hers. She wasn't supposed to be in Sirius Black's attic. She wasn't meant to be in 1975. And she definitely didn't belong in a world where everyone she knew died. Lily Luna was chasing her time.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Character Aesthetics

**𝐿𝒾𝓁𝓎 𝐿𝓊𝓃𝒶 𝒫𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇**

"The sensitive suffer more; but they love more and dream more."

**𝐿𝒾𝓁𝓎 𝐸𝓋𝒶𝓃𝓈**

"Flowers grow back after they are stepped on. So will I."

**𝒥𝒶𝓂𝑒𝓈 𝒫𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇**

"I just want to go on more adventures. Be around good energy. Connect with people. Learn new things. Grow."

**𝒮𝒾𝓇𝒾𝓊𝓈 𝐵𝓁𝒶𝒸𝓀**

"I just want to go somewhere where nobody knows my name."

**𝑅𝑒𝓂𝓊𝓈 𝐿𝓊𝓅𝒾𝓃**

"I wish I could kill the part of myself that hate me so much but I think that's impossible because it feels like that's all I've become."

**𝒫𝑒𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒫𝑒𝓉𝓉𝒾𝑔𝓇𝑒𝓌**

"There are two things that control us- our fears and our love."

**𝑀𝒶𝓇𝓁𝑒𝓃𝑒 𝑀𝒸𝓀𝒾𝓃𝓃𝑜𝓃**

"I am not free when any other woman is unfree, even when their shackles are different from my own."

**𝑀𝒶𝓇𝓎 𝑀𝒶𝒸𝒹𝑜𝓃𝒶𝓁𝒹**

"Regardless of how anyone feels about me, I am going to choose to be happy and completely love myself."

**𝒜𝓁𝒾𝒸𝑒 𝐹𝑜𝓇𝓉𝑒𝓈𝒸𝓊𝑒**

"But even if I am weak, I can still be kind. For true power is giving instead of taking."

**𝐹𝓇𝒶𝓃𝓀 𝐿𝑜𝓃𝑔𝒷𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑜𝓂  
**

"Bravery is the audacity to be unhindered by failures, and to walk with freedom, strength, and hope in the face of the unknown."

**𝒮𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓊𝓈 𝒮𝓃𝒶𝓅𝑒**

"You realize how much you truly miss someone when something happens, good or bad, and the only person you want to tell is the one person who isn't there."

**𝑅𝑒𝑔𝓊𝓁𝓊𝓈 𝐵𝓁𝒶𝒸𝓀**

"There's that occasional night where you just break down and cry because you know no matter what, things will never be the same."

**𝒥𝒶𝓂𝑒𝓈 𝒮𝒾𝓇𝒾𝓊𝓈 𝒫𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇**

'When you lose someone who was your entire universe, it hits you. All the chances you didn't take, all the things you didn't say. Because the truth is that you think you have forever, but you don't. You never do."

**𝒜𝓁𝒷𝓊𝓈 𝒮𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓊𝓈 𝒫𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇**

" I was unsure of what was worse- the shock of what happened or the ache for what never will."


	2. Quatervois

(𝘯.) 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘥𝘴; 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦.

Lily Luna Potter was called a curious girl all throughout her life. As a child, she always had a way of getting into things that she wasn't supposed to touch, like the time she stole her Dad's wand and accidentally set her bed on fire. But now she was fifteen, and she had learned what was hers and what she shouldn't touch.

That doesn't mean that she still wasn't curious.

Lily climbed up, the ladder into the attic where James used to stay. He chose this room specifically so that he could have his own privacy, which is why she decided to go into it when nobody was home. James hadn't really taken anything out of the room when he moved in with his girlfriend, so it was left mostly the same. Pictures of his friends were scattered across the floor, as well as some old clothes.

"Ew," she muttered, kicking the clothes to the other side of the room. The room was partially filled with James' stuff but some were just Dad's junk that he really needed to throw out. That was another reason why he liked it up here.

_You never knew what you were going to find in those old boxes._

Lily's Dad was Head Auror at the Ministry, so sometimes he would get to keep some of the stuff that he had found, as long as it wasn't dangerous.

Lily started at the back of the room, hoping that James hadn't gotten that far back. Most of them were ripped open, even the ones that said 'DO NOT OPEN' in big threatening letters.

One box, in particular, caught her eye. A small, dusty chest lay in the corner of the room, surrounded by other boxes which made it a lot less visible but still able to see. It seemed like it was calling out to her like she was meant to open it. Lily shuffled through the mess of boxes, moving the ones that were in front of the chest so that she could have a clear view of it.

She sat down in front of the chest and slowly opened the small hooks on each side. As she lifted up the top, she noticed a shiny gold necklace with a small hourglass on it. She picked it up carefully and moved it around in her hand, admiring how the sand moved through the hourglass.

"Score!" she said, as she closed the chest, still admiring the necklace. She stumbled her way around the boxes toward James' side of the room.

Suddenly, Lily's foot got caught on James' Quidditch Jersey, sending her falling towards the floor, the hourglass with her. Panic crossed her face as she tried to catch the falling object. Just as it was in reach, the hourglass slipped, shattering the glass and releasing sand that spread across the floor.

Horror struck, Lily picked up the necklace by the chain and tried to see how bad the damage was. Bits of sand fell from the broken glass.

She immediately went to sweep the sand into a small pile so that she could hide the mess. A large piece of glass cut her palm, which caused blood to leak out of her hand onto the floor. She grabbed her hand in pain, covering the bleeding part.

"Merlin's Left Pinky Toe! Owwww!" Lily, distracted by her cut hand, didn't realize that the sand was making a cocoon around her until it was too late. She was raised up from the ground by the sand, as she looked around in confusion.

With what felt like a punch in the gut, the sand fell, and then she fell into something. That thing shoved her off and onto the floor, only to step closer to her.

"Who are you! What are you doing here!" A boy with long black hair was standing over her. He looked around her age, despite the large black circles under his eyes. Lily had no words, she just sat there looking at him, mouth agape. The boy stepped back, realizing that he probably scared her.

"Are you alright?" She clutched her hand that was still gushing blood, drawing the boy's attention to it. "Shit! Why didn't you mention that! Give me a second!" He ran out of the room, tumbling down the ladder.

_Where was she? And who was this boy? And why did he shove her?_

She sat up and glanced around the attic. It looked completely different. There were no more Gryffindor posters or her brother's photos. As a matter of fact, this looked nothing like the attic she went into before. The only thing similar was a photo of her parents and siblings which was laying on the floor. She quickly picked up and shoved in her pocket.

_Where was the necklace?_

She stood up and looked around for it, only to find nothing. Not even a particle of the sand.

The boy stepped up the ladder holding a first aid kit.

"I stole this last year from Hogwarts. For a friend. But since I can't use magic outside of school -dumb rule by the way- this is the best we've got." He started pulling things out of the kit, laying things out as Lily stared at him. He stopped for a second and looked up in horror. "You are a witch right?"

"Yeah, I am," she replied.

"Thank Merlin! That would've been bad, destroying the Statue of Secrecy because I talk too much. Okay, let me see your hand." Lily held out her hand for the boy, who gently held her hand to examine it. He was much different from the boy who was just shouting at her.

"So, I don't think you need stitches, which is great because I'm rubbish at them. James usually does them. Anyway, I'm just going to wrap it, and tape it."

"Okay," Lily said, and he began to work. The boy wasn't the best at healing, making her hiss in pain multiple times.

"So, do you go to Hogwarts?" He asked, noticing that she was in pain.

"Yeah. I'm going to be a fifth-year." Lily said nonchalantly.

"Really?" He asked, surprised. "Then how come I don't know you? We're in the same year. That's weird. I'm Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black. But you probably know that. I'm kind of known by everyone at school. My friends and I, we like to..." He continued speaking, but she tuned it out.

_Sirius Black._

If he was around the same age as her, then what year was it?

Lily interrupted Sirius' conversation with himself by asking, "What year is it?"

"1975. Why, did you forget the year? Don't worry, James does that sometimes. Of course, it's only when he gets hit in the head with a Bludger. Do you play Quidditch? It's kind of..." He continued talking.

_1975._

Oh, Merlin. This was bad. This was really really bad.

_That was a Time-Turner! How could I be so stupid!_

"And...there! All good! Thank Merlin that I'm good at being a Healer, or else you'd be screwed. What's your name by the way? You never told me it." Sirius said, gathering up all the things from the first aid kit. Lily's hand was bandaged up pretty bad, but she didn't have the energy to tell him that.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Lily." Sirius looked up from the things he was putting away.

"You know, I know another Lily. Her name's Lily Evans. You two kind of look alike. It's the hair really. So, why are you in my attic?" He questioned, changing the subject quickly.

"I-um-I dunno," Lily responded lamely.

"Look, you're going to have to explain why you're in my house," he said, in a more demanding voice.

"I'm not from this time," she said, but instantly regretted it. She had seen too many time travel movies to know that one rule of time travel was to not tell people that you're a time traveler.

"I'm sorry what? Did I hear you correctly?" Sirius asked, not believing what she said.

"I'm not from this time," she repeated, even though she didn't want to.

"You've got to be kidding me. Please start laughing and say this is a joke." She didn't laugh. "You're not pranking me right?" Lily stayed in the same spot, not moving. Sirius' mood instantly changed to that of an excited dog."That's so cool! Where are you from? Like what year?" He asked eagerly.

"2023," Lily muttered, annoyed that he was happy about this.

"Woah! That's so cool! That would make me-what uhhh...." Sirius began counting on his fingers the years. Lily sighed in disbelief at his actions. "Merlin's Beard! I'd be 64! That's really old! Do you know me in the future? Am I as hot as I am now?" Sirius questioned, waiting for an answer.

"Nope, I don't know you," she said, remembering the story her Dad told her of how he died.

"Oh, well, that's alright. Well, you know me now, and that's good enough! So, how'd you get here? Did you do it on purpose?"

"I dropped a Time-Turner, it broke, and it brought me here. So no, not on purpose. Also please don't tell anyone that I'm from the future, it could be really bad."

Sirius nodded excitedly and was about to respond when a voice yelled up at them.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" The voice screeched. Lily immediately covered her ears, and Sirius sighed unhappily as if this happened every day.

"I'll be back, that's my mother," he said, going back down the ladder.

 _This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me_ , Lily thought. _Why did I have to go in that stupid attic!_

"REGULUS TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING AT SCHOOL, HOW DARE YOU!" Mrs. Black yelled, filling the whole house with her screeching voice.

Lily decided that this was the worst place to be in 1975. Mrs. Black was a pure-blood supremacist, and Lily was a half-blood. This could easily end badly for her.

She sneaked down the ladder, trying not to make a sound. Luckily she knew this house like the back of her hand, for anyone else it would've been a maze. She walked to the staircase and looked down over the edge so she could hear more of what was going on. She couldn't see any of what was going on. Lily quickly moved down the stairs, knowing that there was no use being trapped upstairs.

"YOU KISSED A BOY! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE BLACK FAMILY LIKE THIS! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO EVERYONE IN THIS FAMILY!"

"I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS FAMILY ANYWAY! I'M GLAD I'M A DISGRACE TO YOU!" Sirius shouted back, finally gaining his courage.Lily continued down the stairs.

"CRUCIO!" Walburga yelled. Sirius dropped to the floor, writhing and screaming in pain.

Lily stopped in her tracks and watched in horror as Mrs. Black laughed at Sirius being tortured. She couldn't believe what she was watching. 

"STOP!" Lily yelled down the rest of the stairs. Mrs. Black turned her head up to Lily, which caused the spell to stop. Sirius stopped screaming and curled into a ball whimpering in pain.

"WHO ARE YOU!" She yelled, stomping up the stairs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Mrs. Black shrieked, running up the stairs. Lily decided that that was her cue to run.

Lily bolted through the house trying to find a place where she could hide from Walburga. She knew the house fairly well, as she lived in it. But what she forgot was that some of the hiding places hadn't been created yet. She ran to the portrait where her favorite hiding place was.

"Operta sesama!" Lily yelled as she heard Walburga's footsteps coming closer.

Nothing happened.

"Operta sesama! Operta sesama! Open up!" She banged on the portrait.

"TURN AROUND MUDBLOOD!" Walburga yelled, walking closer, wand in hand. "I WANT TO SEE YOU DIE!"

"Not for long," Lily whispered. She silently thanked her Dad for teaching her Defensive Magic.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled, pulling out her wand from her pocket. Mrs. Black deflects it.

"Avada Kedavra!" Mrs. Black said, sending Lily ducking under a dresser.

"Reducto!" Lily yelled, sending her across the room.

"CRUCIO!" She shrieked, hitting Lily right in the chest.

Lily's mind fogged over from the amount of pain she felt. It felt as if someone was continuously stabbing her entire body. She genuinely believed that this was how she was going to die. She was going to die in 1975 and her family would have no idea what happened to her.

Sirius limped up the stairs, wand in hand, only to see Mrs. Black laughed at Lily who was withering on the floor. Sirius stumbled over to his Mother. He punched her straight in the jaw, breaking the spell from Lily.

 _Ha! Nice one_ , he thought.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He said, causing Mrs. Black to freeze like a board and fall to the ground.

Lily gasped for air after finally being freed of the curse. She looked towards Sirius who was holding onto the wall like he was going to pass out.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Now that Sirius thought about it, he didn't feel so good. He couldn't walk on his right leg, he had a stabbing headache, and he was really really dizzy. He felt that he was going to fall over before Lily came over to hold him up.

"Sirius, you need to see a Healer, now," she demanded as she brought them to the fireplace, which was the only other exit besides the door.

"The Potters," Sirius said softly. "Potter Manor." That was all Sirius could get out before he passed out on her.

Lily grabbed the Floo Powder off of the fireplace. She threw the Floo Powder down with Sirius in her arms.

"Potter Manor!"


	3. Whelve

(𝘷.) 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱; 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦.

"HELP!" Lily screamed through Potter Manor. She realized that it was the middle of the night and it was bloody scary that someone was screaming help through their house, but Lily could care less, Sirius was close to dying, and she was hurt badly. She just hoped that the Potter's were as nice as her Dad made them out to be.

Unknowingly, tears began to fall from her eyes. Whether from the stress of being thrown back in time, how she's holding her dying Dad's godfather in her arms, or the fact that she was under an unforgivable curse less than a minute ago, she did not know.

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter came rushing down the stairs after Lily's call for help. James followed after them in his quidditch pajamas.

"Sirius!" James yelled, rushing towards his best friend, who was limp and lifeless.

Euphemia and Fleamont instinctively started performing healing spells, having worked as Aurors who deal with stuff like this daily.

Lily stood there and watched as they took Sirius from her arms and started helping him. Tears poured down her face.

_How could people live life like this?_

"What'd you do to him!" James said, standing up and pointing his wand at Lily who looked up at him with sadness.

"James stop!" Euphemia told him and went back to working on Sirius' leg.

"His mum, sh-she used the Cruciatus on him," she sniffled and looked down at Sirius.

Euphemia looked up at the redhead.

"His mother!?" She exclaimed angrily.

"I told her to s-stop, and then she came after me. She thought I was a muggle and then- and then she used it on me. But Sirius punch- Sirius punched her in the face, then used Petrificus Totalus on her. He got dizzy and fell on me. He said- he said to bring him here." Lily struggled to speak due to the fact that she was crying and hiccuping. Lily wanted to go home.

Fleamont Potter had seen terrible things, but a mother using the Cruciatus on her son was unimaginable.

Fleamont sat down next to Lily, leaving Euphemia with Sirius.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, scanning her body for injuries.

She wanted to say that her whole body hurt, but obviously, that wouldn't help at all.

"My chest and back. My head feels as if it's about to split. And I think I s-slammed my left arm into a book-shelf." Lily explained.

Fleamont started assessing her injuries, and made her sit down, and then went to grab potions from their closet.

James sat in disbelief.

 _Who in Merlin's name was this girl_ , he thought.

James watched as Euphemia helped cure Sirius of his injuries. Earlier in the year, Sirius explained more about his home life, about what his parents did to him, and James offered him a place to stay if he ever needed it. Sirius would always be welcome at the Potters. He was glad that Sirius came, and was able to be healed. He didn't think that the girl could heal as well as his mum.

The girl- he didn't know her name -seemed odd. She sorta stared off into space, thinking probably, and it confused James. Sirius and James were best friends, brothers. They told each other everything, but he didn't know about her. It was weird, in a way, he felt upset that his closest friend didn't tell him about this girl.

Fleamont came back, carrying at least 5 potions. He handed some to his wife.

"Rennervate," Euphemia said, causing Sirius to wake up. He looked around confused until he met eyes with Lily. It all came rushing back to him.

"Sirius!" James shouted, then pulled him into a hug. Sirius was glad that he was here. Thank Merlin that he was here.

"You broke your left arm, so this potion will fix it," Fleamont said, explaining to Lily what the potions do. As did Euphemia to Sirius. "This one's for Dreamless Sleep, pretty explanatory. This one is for your headache."

They sat them both on the couch and left to go back to sleep, leaving James with the two of them.

"Who are you?" James asked after his parents left.

"I'm Lily." James looked her up and down.

"If you think that you're Lily, then I'm Albus Dumbledore!" James said rolling his hazel eyes.

"My name is Lily." She said, easily getting frustrated with James.

"Whatever. Either way, thanks for saving Sirius." James said, looking at Sirius.

"You didn't have to do that, Lily." He said earnestly.

"Yeah, I did," Lily told him. "I couldn't stand there and watch her abuse you!"

"You didn't need to get hurt! This isn't your fight Miss 'I'm from 2023'!" Sirius said, annoyed that Lily would even think of taking her life for his.

"What?" James asked the two of them.

"Come on!" Lily groaned at Sirius annoyed. "The one thing I asked! One thing!"

"Whoops."

"This is going to be so much worse Sirius, you don't even understand!"

"Woah!" Sirius said, backing up. "Angry ginger! I'm backing up!"

"I'm from the future," Lily told James. "2023 to be exact."

"That's wicked!" James excitedly said. "Tell me something about the future!"

"Um... Voldemort is gone. That's a pretty big thing."

"Thank Merlin!" Sirius said flopping back on the couch. "Who kills the bugger?"

"My dad did," Lily said casually.

"Do I know him?" He wanted to know who kills old Voldy so that they could be friends and kill him together.

"Nope. He hasn't been born yet."

"Damn," he said.

"Wait, if he hasn't been born yet... how long does the war really last?" James asked.

"Well, there were two wars. The one now, and the one in the '90s. In this one, he's defeated in 1981, but he created Horcruxes that allow him to come back to life in 1995. The second wizarding war technically started in June 1995, and ended May 1998, when my Dad finally killed him." She stated as if reading from a History Textbook.

"So... he's alive for a long time huh," James said upset.

"Yeah, it was pretty terrible."

"So who's your Dad? He seems pretty cool." Sirius asked.

"His name is Harry, and he's not alive yet," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I must know his parents then, right?" She froze for a second.

"Yeah, you know them," Lily said, trying to play it off. It went silent for a second.

"So...who are they?"

"I can't tell you," Lily said.

"What! Come on!" He whined like a child.

"It's too much information," Lily said defensively.

"Okay. Then I'll guess I'll just have to figure it out." Sirius said.

"Good luck with that." Lily quipped.

"Come on guys. You need to sleep." James said, showing them both upstairs. They all had separate rooms, but Sirius ended up sharing James' bed with him.

Lily sat alone in a bed in Potter Manor in 1975. If Lily had any idea about how this day would've gone, this was not it. She pulled out the photo of her family.

She hoped that they missed her. She hoped that they noticed that she was gone. Being the youngest Potter-Weasley means that you're always overlooked by everyone. Her parents were always off working, she barely saw them anymore with all of the things that they did. James graduated a year ago and was off with his girlfriend, they were traveling the world together. And Albus... Albus was being an arse to Lily. They barely talked anymore.

Lily didn't think that they'd notice, and if they did it would take weeks. Nobody ever checked up on her, they just assumed that she was fine because she always was.

Maybe I really did have no impact on them, she thought, as tears began to drop out of her eyes. She faced her pillow, trying to muffle her sobs.

***

James galloped around his room as Prongs as Sirius chased him as Padfoot. Sirius got bored with trying to go to sleep, so he decided that the most effective way to fall asleep was tag.

Prongs had the upper hand because he could tag Padfoot with his antlers, while Padfoot had to use his head or paw.

Padfoot admitted defeat to Prongs, and changed back to Sirius and flopped onto the bed. Prongs continued to gallop around the room, happy that he won.

Prongs stopped his galloping, as he heard a sound. He heard crying coming from the room next to them. Prongs looked to Sirius, who looked back at Prongs. Prongs changed back to James.

"We've got to check on her." He said. Sirius nodded, and they both walked out into the hallway and to Lily's door. They stood there for a second.

"Knock," Sirius told James.

"No, you do it," James said back.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you've known her for longer."

Sirius groaned, and knocked on the door.

Lily heard the knock on the door and immediately hated that she was over-emotional. They'd obviously heard her crying, and came to feel bad for her or whatever. Lily didn't want people to feel bad for her, she wanted to go home.

She ungracefully swung open the door, walked back to her bed, and pulled the covers back over her.

The boys exchanged a look of fear.

"Hey." Sirius nervously started playing with his fingers. "You alright?"

"Fine." Lily sniffled from under the covers.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" He replied, and walked out of the door, back to James' room next door.

James gave a glance to the big lump of blankets on the bed, with a girl in between them somewhere. He sighed.

"Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight."

James walked back into his room and laid on the bed with Sirius.

"We need Remus. Or Peter. Or Lily. Just someone who can talk to her." Sirius spoke. "Because I sure as hell can't."

"I'll send Remus an Owl," James said, walking to his desk. "You need to sleep."

Sirius rolled his eyes but reluctantly laid on the bed.

James began his letter.

_Moony,_

_How has your summer been so far? Mine has been great! I've spent most of my time playing Quidditch, seeing as I'll be Captain this year. I also started listening to those Muggle bands you and Evans listen to together. I got one of those record players for the big round things. I've only just got it working, and I've only listened to one song, but it was a really good song._

_Sirius came over. He ran away from his mum after she used the Cruciatus on him. It was terrifying. The weirdest thing was that he showed up with a girl! She defended him and got hit by it too, but then Sirius punched Walburga in the face! Sirius passed out, and she brought him here._

_So the girl, her name is Lily and she revealed that she's from the future! She's from 2023, and told us about how You-Know-Who is gone in her time!_

_Anyway, she's staying with us, but a little while ago Sirius and I heard her crying so we went into her room and asked her how she was. She said she was fine, so we said goodnight and left, but I don't think she's okay._

_We need help. Please help us. I'll buy you chocolate? Respond soon, Sirius is impatient._

_Help us,_

_Prongs_

James attached the letter to his Owl, Egger.

"Chirp in his ear until he wakes up," James told Egger, giving him a head rub and sending him off.

James laid in bed, quickly falling asleep, unlike Lily.

Lily stared at the ceiling of the guest room.

She forgot to mention to Mr. Potter that Dreamless Sleep Potions don't work on her. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was a life without Lily Luna Potter, where nothing was different because Lily never made an impact on anyone.

James was the prankster, Albus was the smart one, and Lily was... there.

She also imagined herself experiencing the same pain she felt during the Cruciatus Curse.

She'd rather not dream at all.

So, Lily stared at the ceiling, and soon enough it was morning.


	4. Athazagoraphobia

(𝘯.) 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥.

Remus was woken up by an Owl who was ferociously chirping in his ear. . He groaned and walked to the window where the bird sat, took the letter, and tossed him a treat.

Remus read over the letter, sighing at the fact that James and Sirius were so idiotic. Obviously the girl, Lily, was upset and they literally did nothing.

Remus scribbled a reply to James saying that he'd be over at noon today.

Lily sat up in her bed once she saw the sun stream into her room. All she wanted to do was lay back in bed and sleep until noon, but of course, that would never come.

Lily quietly walked down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone, assuming that they were all still asleep. She turned the corner only to run into a house-elf half the size of her, who was dressed from head to toe in pink clothes.

"Good morning Miss Lily!" The house-elf squeaked in excitement. "My name is Alanis, I'm the Potter house elf! I've made breakfast! Come, it's this way!" Lily followed the house-elf silently.

 _I thought house elves were treated badly_ , Lily thought, _at least that's what Aunt Hermione said._

She followed the small house elf around the mansion making, what Lily thought was, millions of turns around the house to get to the kitchen. Lily immediately lost track of the way back to her room.

Lily's eyes widened at the sight of the kitchen. Across the table was every possible breakfast food that Lily could think of. She hadn't eaten in the last day, making the food on the table look very, very appetizing.

"Wow, Alanis!" Lily praised the house elf. "This is amazing!" Alanis began to blush and shy away.

"Thank you, Miss Lily! Masters told me that we were having guests today, so Alanis decided to make as much as possible." Alanis said smiling at her work.

Lily quickly sat down at the table and began to make a plate of food for herself.

A disgruntled Sirius walked into the room with his hair sprawled all across his head. He headed straight to a chair and threw himself into it. Lily watched in amusement and confusion.

Sirius let out a sigh, and began making himself tea.

Damn Remus, Sirius thought as he poured his tea, Getting me hooked on this tea, bloody mental.

"G'morning," she said, and continued eating her eggs silently.

"Good morning guys!" James burst into the room with enough enthusiasm for him and Sirius. "I cannot wait until Remus gets here! You're going to love him, Lily! He's a bit like you."

James basically jumped into his seat at the table and began shoveling piles of bacon, and only bacon, onto his plate. Lily cringed in disgust.

"What?" James questioned. "Do you not like bacon?"

"I'm vegetarian, so no." Lily responded, continuing to eat her eggs.

"Oh, okay." James responded, still a bit confused. "I just won't eat it then." He started putting his bacon back.

"No- It's fine if you eat it. Just because I don't eat it doesn't mean you have to stop eating it." Lily explained. James' face blossomed with understanding, and he continued to eat his bacon in content.

After they finished breakfast, James proposed a game of Exploding Snap, to which Lily sat out, because the last time she played her eyebrows were seared off for a week.

"You guys play. Last time I played, my brothers and I had no eyebrows for at least a week." Lily explained, chuckling at the memory.

"You have brothers?" Sirius questioned.

Sirius was creating a mental list of everything about Lily so that he could figure out who her parents and grandparents were.

"Yeah. Two of them, they're both older than me."

"That's cool! I wish I had siblings." James eagerly said. "Either way I have the Marauders, even though they're not my biological brothers."

"Hell yeah!" Sirius yelled, getting back into his normal spirit.

A persistent pecking noise came from the window. James walked over to the owl and untied the letter attached to him. He gave him a good pet, and a treat, and he flew out the window.

James read over the quickly written note from Remus.

"Remus' is coming at noon." James told them both.

"Yes!" Sirius shouted, "I missed Moony so much! I mean, it's only been two weeks, but still!"

***

After being in the past for a little more than a day, Lily already felt herself become bored. It was cool for her to meet her family from the '70s, but she wanted out.

Lily threw the quaffle up and down as she laid across the couch. Remus was coming any minute now, and she was regretting all of her life decisions.

Teddy should be meeting his Dad, Lily thought, I shouldn't be meeting him.

As Lily zoned out, repetitively throwing the ball, Remus appeared in the fireplace.

Remus began coughing as soon as he threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace.

 _The one thing that being a werewolf couldn't change was my asthma_ , Remus thought, rolling his eyes.

Remus appeared in Potter Manor, where he saw a redheaded girl with a quaffle. This must be Lily.

"Hello." Remus said to the girl on the couch.

"Hi," she replied, and then turned back to the quaffle.

Remus stood there in the Living Room awkwardly. Why did he decide to do this?

A large explosion sounded from across the house. Remus looked to Lily to see if she heard it. Obviously not, as she didn't have a care in the world.

"I'll be back." Remus told Lily as he dropped his stuff, and went to find the source of the sound.

Remus walked into the kitchen, only to discover that it looked like a Barbie house.

The entire kitchen was covered in pink paint, as were James and Sirius. They looked at each other and snickered.

"Nice one James!" Sirius said, giving him a high five.

"Imagine if we did it to the Professors." Remus quipped. Sirius turned his head around to face Remus.

"MOONY!" Sirius raced over to Remus and kissed him with pink lips.

"Come on guys," James said, rolling his eyes and walking out of the room and into where Lily was.

Lily sat disinterested and sad on the couch while throwing the quaffle up and down. James knew that he couldn't just let her sit there and sulk, it just wouldn't be right.

"Do you play quidditch?" James asked looking at the quaffle going up and down lazily.

"Yeah. I was going to be Captain this year. I played chaser." Lily responded, wanting nothing more than to forget about quidditch as it was the one thing she and her brothers enjoyed to do together.

"You should try out for the team this year. I reckon we need a new chaser now that Wood is gone. Damn good chaser he was too." James reminisced thinking about how they won the Quidditch cup last year. "Anyway I'm Captain this year so I really hope you decide to try out."

"No offense but I really hope I'm back in my own time by the time quidditch starts next school year." Lily retorted while sitting up and throwing the quaffle at James, who caught it without even looking at it. The quaffle now had pink fingerprints on it.

"I just mean if you're still here you should try out. You know, making the best out of a bad situation."

"Maybe," Lily said, getting up and walking upstairs.

"We should play a game sometime!" James shouted at her. "Could be fun!"

Lily closed the door of the guest room she was staying in, silencing James' voice. She hated being in such a vulnerable state, quidditch was one of her favorite topics, she could talk about it for hours.

Everything reminded her of when she was home with her family. It was a terribly weird feeling to know that all of your family was almost 50 years away, most not even born. But it was an even stranger feeling knowing that her family was also here in 1975 and she chose not to get to know them because of the fear that she was going to ruin everything by becoming too attached.

Lily laid down in her bed and pulled out the photo of her family. James held Albus in a chokehold and was rubbing his wild Potter hair, while Teddy had Lily on his shoulders as Teddy rapidly changed his hair color, and Harry and Ginny sat amused watching them all.

She missed them terribly, but all she could think about was how much easier life would have been without "Crybaby Lily" as Albus called her. Lily just sat and stared at the picture trying to memorize the last photo she had of them.

A knock on the door came about an hour later.

"Hey Lily, I know you're going through some terrible stuff right now and I just wanted to thank you for helping Sirius. Who knows where he would've been if it wasn't for you. If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here," Remus said through the door, as Lily still lay under her covers holding the picture. Lily always wanted to meet Remus; Dad always talked about how amazing of a person he was to Teddy. Lily got up from the bed and opened it then went back under the covers.

"Don't come in unless you have chocolate," Lily warned. Remus smirked and reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out four chocolate bars.

"I always have some on me. I have a bit of an obsession with it." Remus sat down on the bed and handed her a bar of chocolate. Lily bit into the chocolate and then began to speak.

"I've always felt pretty out of place in my family, and now that I'm gone I think that they won't even notice that I'm gone."

Remus nodded for her to continue.

"I have like 20 cousins and being the youngest is terrible because nobody really cares that much about you. I'm scared that nobody's going to notice and then they'll never come to help me back to my time. Both of my parents work a lot, and James moved out," Remus made a questioning face at this. "and Albus usually goes over to Scorpius' a lot so it wouldn't be very hard to forget me.

It's also that I think me being here could really mess up the future. You guys are really important to the future of my family, James mostly, but I know so much and I could save so many people from traumatizing events, but that that could change if I was born.

Also, I have no idea how I am going to get home. The time turner is gone, and nobody is seriously going to believe me and help me get back." Lily let out a sigh, finishing her rant.

"Well first, you're definitely being missed right now, the way your family looks on that photo, there's no way they wouldn't notice that you were missing. Plus you said that your dad defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named so of course he will find you and bring you home. I think you should send a letter to Professor Dumbledore about what has happened. If anyone can help you, it's him. About the like changing the future stuff, I'd wait until you spoke to Dumbledore, but it's your decision if it will dramatically change things." Remus ended, then took a bite of chocolate.

Lily understood why Dad spoke so highly of Remus now.

"Thanks, Remus. This is all so crazy for me and I'm just grateful that I have someone who can listen to me." Lily smiled.

"When Sirius said that you looked and acted like Lily Evans, I honestly didn't believe him, but good Merlin you two are similar!" Remus laughed, as did Lily.

"I was named after her, which makes sense why I'm so much like her!" Lily said as she laughed. Remus stopped.

"Why would you be named after her?" Remus asked, confused.

At that point, Lily knew she had messed up.


	5. Cosmogyral

(𝘢𝘥𝘫.) 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦.

Remus stared at her, expecting an answer to why she was named after Lily Evans.

Lily sat there trying to weigh the pros and cons of telling him that she was the grandchild of James and Lily Potter.

"Lily Evans is my grandmother," Lily said, deciding that she was only going to tell Remus about Lily and not James. She could trust Remus not to tell anyone.

"Really!" He was shocked. "That's so cool!" Remus sat in thought. "James is going to be so mad that he doesn't get with Lily. I always thought that they'd be perfect together once James deflated his ego." Remus sighed in disbelief while looking at Lily. "I mean I've been trying to get them together, I mean the way James talks about her, Merlin! He could go on for hours just describing the color of her hair! Either way, I think it's cool that your Lily's granddaughter, she's gonna like you."

"I can't tell her that I'm her granddaughter!" She said. "How would that go, 'Hi my name is Lily and I'm your granddaughter who was sent back in time, great to meet you.'" Lily took a bite out of the chocolate moodily and flopped back onto her pillow.

"Look, I know Lily, and she would be happy to meet you. It's not every day you get to meet your grandchild." Lily still looked annoyed. "Look, if you're still here when we go to Hogwarts I think you should tell her, but it's your choice."

At that point, James barged into the room. Remus noticed that Lily's face contorted into a face of nervousness.

"Mum made lunch. Come on!" He said, then thudded back down the stairs.

Remus and Lily walked downstairs to the dining room table, Remus still keeping an eye on Lily.

Mrs. Potter had made an array of sandwiches for the boys and Lily.

"I just want to thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter for letting me stay here. I don't really have anywhere else to go, and I know it was a little abrupt me coming here and-"

"Nonsense Lily! There's no need to thank me, especially for the girl my son talks about so much." Mr. Potter said eyeing James who choked on his sandwich at those words.

"No Dad no! That's Lily Evans! This is Lily... Wait what is your last name anyway?"

"Luna. Lily Luna." Lily responded quickly. Remus noticed this.

"Yeah, that's Lily Luna, not Lily Evans." James then quickly said, "Not like I talk about her anyways. Me talking about Lily Evans, never."

"Keep telling yourself that, mate and maybe it'll happen. 'She called me a toerag when I complimented her hair, what should I do Sirius?'" Sirius joked, pretending to be James, then taking a bite of his third sandwich.

"Do you go to Hogwarts too Lily?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yes, I'm a Gryffindor, same year as them."

"Two Lily's in one year! It must be exhausting trying to figure out which people are talking to."

"Yes, it sure is difficult, Mrs. Potter." She laughed, thinking of how people would call out Weasley and 10 heads would pop up wondering if they were being spoken to.

"Also, please call me and my husband Euphemia and Fleamont. Mr. and Mrs. Potter make us feel old. That goes for you two as well." Euphemia said looking back at Sirius and Remus who nodded and continued eating.

"We should get Pete over here," Remus said. "He wrote me a letter about some stuff that was happening with his mom, figure maybe a week with us would cheer him up a bit."

"Yeah, sure! Then it'll be all four Marauders." James said excitedly. "I'll send him a letter in a bit."

Lily looked down at her plate and continued to eat her sandwich.

After lunch, Lily followed James to ask him a question.

"Do you have some parchment, ink, and a quill that I can borrow? I have to write someone a letter."

"Yeah of course. Follow me." He led her upstairs to his room, which was easily described as a mess. It looked as if some animals had has fistfight in it. She stood outside as James dug around his trunk and pulled out a quill, ink, and parchment. "Here you go," James said handing her the supplies then running back down the hallway to his friends.

Lily went back to her room and sat at the desk. She knew that she couldn't tell him that she's a descendant of James Potter and Lily Evans who traveled back in time and doesn't know how to get home, she had to hide what she was saying. But still make it able for him to read and understand.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Hello, my name is Lily and I am seeking help about a particular situation that I am in regarding a magical object that has sent me astray in the world. You currently know my grandfather, a student at your school, who is in love with a particular red-head girl. You will soon know my father, who will destroy the one who fears you. I need help in returning to my father. Please send a letter back with a time when we could meet._

_Lily Luna_

She thought it was pretty cryptic. Dumbledore would understand it, right? Lily just hoped that if it was intercepted that nobody would understand it.

She attached the letter to the Potter's family owl, Juniper, who went flying across the sky. Lily watched the owl fly, hoping that it would get to Dumbledore safely.


	6. Thanatophobia

(𝘯.) 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘢 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦.

James Sirius Potter watched out the window as Albus Severus Potter stormed out of the house and down the block, into the woods. This had been the fourth time in the last month that Albus had run away, but Harry and Ginny barely even tried to get him back home because it would only tear the family apart more.

Lily had been missing from their life for one month now. The Potter family was crumbling to pieces and everyone blamed themselves for it, but none wanted to admit it, which only made it worse.

James and Albus had always fought with each other, which is why James moved out so quickly after school. James moved back after Lily disappeared, thinking it would be better if he could be home and help his Dad find her, but in the progress of James moving back home and Lily leaving, he had made the biggest mistake if his life.

James never expected to find a girl that could put up with him, while also making him a better person, but then came Claire Jackson. Claire was a beautiful, sweet, and witty redhead witch, which his Dad told him was a good sign, 'Potter men always marry redheads, it's kind of a thing'. Immediately after meeting her, he was infatuated with her, and they began going out. They had been dating for four years, and James ruined it all with his anger.

After hearing the news about Lily, James began smashing things in the house, screaming, and he scared the shit out of Claire. James knew about Claire's past life, foster homes with abusive foster parents, and this was just too much for Claire, so she left. She ran out of the house and apparated away, which was the last time James had seen her. James had sent her a million letters and texts in the last three weeks, but not one response.

James was falling apart, he never knew how much his two girls meant to him until he lost both of them on the same day.

Albus ran through the forest stopping when he saw his spot, where he had set up a fire from when he was last out in the woods last week. Tears dropped Albus' face as he stared at a picture of him and Lily after winning their annual Weasley quidditch tournament. They were so happy back then, they were so close. What had changed? Albus thought. Then he remembered, it was him. He changed and left Lily alone, which led her to disappear. It was his fault. He should've been there for her, and not at Scorpius'.

The worst part was that it took them a week to find out that she was missing. A WEEK! Albus was supposed to be at Scorpius' for two weeks, James in his flat with Claire, Mum away for Quidditch, and Dad working late at the Ministry. Everyone just assumed that Lily was okay, because well, she was Lily and she could take care of herself, but the one time she wasn't able to, nobody else was there for her.

So, Albus sat in the woods, trying to get out of the house where James blamed him for Lily leaving, which in turn is what caused Claire to leave.

Albus agreed that Lily disappearing was completely his fault, but the last thing he wanted to be blamed for was James' anger issues. They all knew he had them, and it just so happened that Claire got on the wrong end of it. Not his problem, he needed to focus on Lily.

Albus was never able to focus on trying to help Lily because every time he would think of something, he would think of another memory of them together, goofing around, laughing. Then his mind would shift to him yelling at her, screaming and shouting over stupid things.

Albus might not be able to hear her laugh again.

The forest was quiet, which Albus liked. Being a part of the Potter-Weasley family, nothing was ever quiet, but Albus enjoyed the quiet sometimes. Nobody would bother him here, he could cry and punch the trees in anger without causing property damage like James did.

He started throwing rocks into the lake in anger.

Scorpius has been texting him, trying to get in contact. Albus could really respond after breaking his phone after he found out about Lily. His boyfriend still messaged him anyway, hoping he was okay, sending him messages of encouragement, and that they would find her. After a really bad fight with Dad, Albus went over to Scorpius' to just rant to him, but that was almost two weeks ago, missed his boyfriend.

Albus left the forest to head to Scorpius' by way of the Knight Bus.

Ginny was curled up in her bed in Grimmauld Place, still not sleeping after two hours of sitting in her bed. Ginny really hadn't been getting much sleep since she found out about Lily.

Nightmares of Voldemort plagued her mind. Ginny just hoped that Lily was in a time where Voldemort wasn't alive yet as she would be a target of his, being the daughter of the Boy Who Lived. She hoped her daughter was smart enough to stay out of things if she was. Lily had always been curious, she just hoped that Lily could keep her distance this time.

Ginny's night terrors only got worse as the days went on. Every time she closed her eyes all she could imagine was Fred dying in the Battle of Hogwarts. Except now it was her little girl dying in a war that wasn't hers to fight.

Ginny knew her Mum was disappointed in her, no matter how much she wanted to hide it. Ginny hadn't found the Time-Turner until a week after she was gone, which was the last time anyone talked to her. Ginny had been stupid enough to leave her daughter alone like that without looking after her. Her Mum would have never let that happen, which is why she was disappointed.

Ginny cried herself to sleep, that night, waking up with nightmares and an empty bed next to her.

Harry thought that he protected his kids very well, he wanted no harm to come to them, but yet his daughter had traveled through time with a Time-Turner that he left in the attic. It was a stupid mistake that he would never ever forgive himself for.

He spent most of his nights drinking coffee and researching. On the floor would lay tens of books regarding time travel that Hermione had left for him.

Time travel was very difficult to do research on, as very little time travel was done, especially when the time turner was broken and not with the time traveler. It was like all the odds were against him finding information. He, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione have been doing most of the investigation, but Ron and Hermione had their kids that they had to worry about, and Harry was really worried about Ginny's mental health, so he told her to get some sleep, leaving Harry alone in his office. Harry was on his fifth all-nighter, drinking only coffee to keep him awake.

Lily was the smartest of Harry's kids, so he just hoped that she wouldn't say anything about the future to anyone that would bring Voldemort back to life. Harry didn't have it in him to defeat Voldemort a second time. Harry just wanted his daughter back home, who knows what she was going through right now.

It didn't help that his sons were fighting, but honestly, he couldn't do much. James was going to be a prat no matter what, he had just lost his sister and girlfriend. Al was also going to be mad because he lost his sister too. Harry just hoped that they would figure it out before they brought Lily home, the last thing she would want to see is her brothers fighting. She had always tried to be the mediator between them, she usually failed but it still made the two of them regret what they had done, for Lily's sake. Without her, there was no remorse, they just fought continuously. Lily was such a vital part of their family that they never realized that they needed, except when she was gone.

Harry was determined to bring her back, no matter what it took.


	7. Micawber

(𝘯.) 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘰𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵.

_Lily Luna,_

_I think it would be lovely for us to meet and discuss your situation. I'm truly sorry I wasn't able to respond quicker, I had business in America with an old friend. We can meet on August 1st at noon in my office at Hogwarts. You can travel there by way of Floo Powder. I've attached some incase you don't have access to any, along with a sherbet lemon, because well who doesn't want a sherbet lemon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lily had been waiting on Dumbledore's letter for the last two weeks and finally, she received a response. She had feared the worst, that it was intercepted by Voldemort and he was on the way to murder her. Luckily, that was not her fate.

Lily has been having a great time with the Marauders, even Peter surprisingly. They've mostly just been goofing around and going camping in the woods. Lily fit in pretty well with them, and they all tried to include her as much as possible. Lily was beginning to enjoy it there.

August 1st came quickly for Lily, as it was the only thing on her mind. She was going to meet Albus Dumbledore, the one her brother was named after, and who was known as the greatest wizard of all time. Lily put on the dress that Euphemia lent her, and looked in the mirror. _Nothing's changed, I'm still a pasty redhead,_ Lily thought. Sighing, she looked away from the mirror and left her room.

Lily walked down the stairs, where Remus and Sirius sat playing a game of exploding snap.

"Let's hope you don't burn your eyebrows off this time." Remus joked, as he put down a card.

"You loved me when I looked like that, right Moony?" Sirius teased.

"Debatable."

"Hey!"

"Hey, Lily," Remus said, diverting the conversation. "You're headed to Dumbledore's right?"

"Yeah. I'm so scared about it. I know I shouldn't be but Merlin's beard it's Albus freakin' Dumbledore! I shouldn't be so scared, he's only the greatest wizard of all time!" Lily complained while flopping on the couch.

"I thought you said you went to Hogwarts," Sirius said, placing down another card.

"Yeah, of course, I go to Hogwarts. Why would you even ask that?" Lily said, annoyed that he completely disregarded her plea for help.

"You said you didn't know Dumbledore. Dumbledore's the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah," she had forgotten that they didn't know that Professor McGonagall was Headmistress now.

"So is there a different Headmaster? Did he finally retire?" Remus questioned.

"Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress now."

Sirius set his cards on the table and deadpanned to Lily. "Minnie's headmistress! Man, if Minnie was headmistress now it would be a nightmare for us. Don't get me wrong, I love Minnie, but we would never be allowed to do anything!"

"Don't worry, she's not that bad. I still get loads of detentions though." Lily laughed, recounting her 60 detentions in her 4 years at Hogwarts. "Anyway, how should I talk to him, anything I should remember to do?"

"Dumbledore's an alright person. A bit weird. Don't worry about it, it'll work itself out." Remus told her, trying to calm her down.

"Alright, well I have to go now. Wish me luck!" Lily grabbed the little bag of Floo Powder and emptied it into her hand. "Dumbledore's Office," Lily said confidently, before she evaporated into the green flames.

The first thing Lily noticed was that Professor Dumbledore's office was much more homely than Professor McGonagall's. The room was filled with magical trinkets, spanning from foe-glass to the sorting hat. What used to be McGonagall's library was now where Fawkes sat on his pedestal. Lily found herself drawn to Fawkes' red feathers, and she began to pet him.

"Truly wonderful beings are phoenixes." Professor Dumbledore said, scaring Lily and making her turn around quickly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Lily Luna Potter," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too, Professor Dumbledore. I guess you're wondering why I'm here. It's a pretty long story." Lily spoke as Dumbledore led her to his desk, where he sat on one side and she sat on the other.

"I have all the time in the world, so please explain," Dumbledore said.

 _No you don't_ , Lily said to herself, before wanting to brutally murder herself for thinking that.

"I guess I should first tell you what year I'm from. I was transported here from 2023. I dropped and broke a time turner, and it transported me to the home of Sirus Black, which was where I was when I broke the time turner. My name is Lily Luna Potter, as you know, and I'm the daughter of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. My grandparents are James Potter, Lily Evans, Arthur Weasley, and Molly Weasley. I'm currently staying with James Potter because of an incident that occurred at Sirius' home." Lily winced at the memory of the Cruciatus Curse. "I've come seeking help about getting me back to the right time. I honestly have no clue how to get back there, and you're the only person that I could think of who could help me."

"Do you still have the time-turner?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. When I was transported to Sirius' home, there was nothing left, not even a grain of sand."

"Hmm...That makes things difficult." Dumbledore thought, twiddling with his beard. "Well, I haven't had much experience with time travel, but I will do whatever I can. But I need to ask something of you first." Dumbledore's face suddenly became more serious. "Do not tell people about the future. Or about who you truly are. It could mess up the future, and could lead to many people's lives being lost, including yours. But, it is your choice as to what you want to do. I won't force you. But just know that it could alter your life as you know it."

"Yes of course. Thank you for your help," she gulped, thinking about how she had already told Remus that Lily was her grandmother and how all of the Marauders knew she was from 2023.

"I will be enlisting help from the Order of the Phoenix, if you do not mind."

"I mean if it helps me get back home, sure."

"Anything else you'd like to speak to me about?"

"Could I be enrolled in Hogwarts for the next year? In case I'm not back home by then?"

"Of course. Letters are being sent out in the coming days, I'll make sure you receive one." Dumbledore smiled. "I'll also make sure you're on a list of students who receive financial aid, seeing as you have no way of making an income."

"Thank you, Professor. I honestly can't thank you enough." She smiled at the old wizard. "Well, I should get back to the Potter's. Thank you so much, again."

"Of course," Dumbledore said.

Lily walked towards the fireplace, going to pick up the Floo Powder, before stopping and turning around.

"I want you to know that we win. I grow up in a world where Voldemort is not a threat." Lily said smiling, watching Dumbledore's eyes twinkle in the sunlight.

Lily grabbed the Floo Powder and shouted "Potter Manor!" and returned to her new home. A Filibuster Firework soared across the room, with a soot-covered Sirius running after him, his long hair flying behind him.

"GET THE FILIBUSTER! BEFORE IT GOES OFF IN THE HOUSE!!" Sirius yelled as he ran past her.

Remus followed Sirius, lazily walking 10 paces behind him and whistling a tune.

"They're never going to catch it," Remus told her, and then continued to follow Sirius.

"I ALMOST GOT IT!" Screamed James from across the house.

"IT'S DOWN HERE!" Sirius shouted, causing Peter and James to come thudding down the stairs.

"ITS GONNA BLOW!" Peter screeched, as the firework came back into the living room, where Lily was, and exploded, covering Lily in soot, and exploding into a large red firework.

Lily coughed up the smoke that she had just inhaled and wiped some of the soot off of her.

"Whoops," Sirius said guiltily. "My bad."


	8. Xenization

(𝘯.) 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳.

Lily Luna never thought she was a nervous person, she always considered herself put together and relaxed. Today though, Lily was the complete opposite of relaxed. It was her first day at Hogwarts! Well, technically not her first day at Hogwarts but her first day at Hogwarts in 1975.

But despite all of her nerves, all Lily could think about was how it would be her first year in Hogwarts without any of the Potter-Weasley's with her. Just knowing that she didn't really have anyone to lean on if the day was really bad made the entire day entirely more stressful for her.

Other than that, Lily had begun to feel more at ease in 1975. She began to learn more about that time such as the differences in how they spoke, and the difference in technology. Peter had been really confused when she said "Just Google it" to him when he randomly asked how much of the world were witches and wizards.

Lily had been able to buy all her supplies for Hogwarts with the galleons that Professor Dumbledore had provided her, which she was more than grateful for. They had also been in contact regarding getting Lily home, but there had been no luck in finding anything yet. Professor Dumbledore said that he would have more time to work on it once school started, so Lily hoped that he would figure it out sooner than later. But Lily still had to go to Hogwarts, no matter how much she didn't want to.

She loved Hogwarts, but just going without any of her friends or family seemed wrong. Lily looked around Hogwarts Station, years and years of memories passing by. She didn't realize how memorable a place could be, she'd been going to the station since James was eleven and so much had happened just in this place.

"So, are you excited for your first day at Hogwarts in 1975?" Remus asked, noticing that she was looking a bit upset.

"Yeah. It's just weird not being here with my brothers." Lily told him.

"I honestly can't imagine what you're going through, it must be terrifying. Just know that if you need to talk about anything, literally anything, I'm here. All of us Marauders are here for you if you need us." Lily smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Remus." She pulled him into a hug. A thought flew threw her mind.

_Teddy doesn't even remember his parents, and here I am hugging Remus like nothing is wrong._

The train whistle blared, alerting the two of them that they should get on the train. They said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Potter and got onto the train.

"I have to find the Prefect's compartment, I'll see you guys later," Remus said, giving Sirius a peck on the cheek as Sirius groaned in distress.

"Don't leave me, Moony! I'm begging you, please have mercy!" Sirius complained, but Remus just rolled his eyes and gave him another kiss and walked down the corridor.

"Come on! I think Frank's compartment has room!" James said, gesturing towards the other side of the train.

Inside the compartment sat a blonde-haired boy, and a brunette girl, hand in hand, who were talking adamantly about the mornings Daily Prophet. The looked up as the group walked in.

"What's up guys, how was your summer?" The blonde boy said, not noticing Lily yet.

"Pretty good, we spent most of the time together camping and such," James responded. "Oh- I'd like you to meet Lily Luna! She's an exchange student who going's to be in fifth year."

"Hi! I'm Alice and that's Frank, it's nice to meet you." The brunette said smiling. "It's nice to have another girl around when Lily told me that she and Remus we're going to be prefects I knew this trip was going to be a nightmare!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad, right?" Frank asked, which resulted in laughter across the compartment.

"It's not necessarily you darling, it's all four of you together," Alice told them.

"Agreed, those three are trouble, especially without Remus." Lily laughed.

"You know we're right here." Sirius retorted.

"Yeah, you don't think that's the tiniest bit rude," Peter questioned.

The girls looked at each other and said in unison: "Nope!"

"I feel like we're going to be good friends, Lily," Alice said smiling.

"And I feel like you guys are going to be the death of me," Sirius said, leaning his arm on the window to look out of it dramatically.

"Quit moping, just because Moony's not here doesn't mean you get to be a prick. Let's plan pranks or something!" James said trying to cheer his sorry arse up.

"I'll let you paint my nails..." Lily offered, which immediately make him jump out of his seat and start rifling through his bag.

"I knew you'd give in, you're going to be punk rock with me, and we'll rule the world as gay punks." Sirius pulled out his bottle of black nail polish and continued to ramble on. "Remus is included too, of course, but he's more of an "I drink tea and read books" gay then a punk rock gay." Lily stuck out her hands for him to paint. Frank and Alice went back to their conversation about the Daily Prophet, and Peter pulled out a deck of cards so that he and James could play.

Sirius, very sloppily painted her nails, they were on a train for Merlin's sake. But Lily still enjoyed listening to him talk on and on about the punk lifestyle he adopted and how it has "changed his life". Lily agreed to become punk rock with him, under the one conditioning that he would teach her how to use a record player.

Soon enough they reached Hogsmeade Station, the train jerking backward, sending James flying to the opposite side. Lily grabbed what she had brought and walked on the platform.

Hagrid stood tall on the opposite side of the platform, even though hundreds of kids walked around he was clearly visible due to being half-giant. Hagrid was noticeably younger-looking to Lily, in her time he was graying at the beard, but now he looked almost 40 years old. Hagrid was a huge part of Lily's life. Lily shared his love of magical creatures, and he would teach her about them when they had tea with Harry and Ginny. She had always admired him for being a good person even when it was difficult to be good. But now he didn't even know her.

"Guys I have to go to Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore told me to go with the first years. I'll see you guys at the feast." Lily walked to Hagrid.

"First Years! This Way!"

"Hello," Lily said to Hagrid.

"Hullo, pleasure to meet ya. Are you a first-year? You look a bit tall to be a first-year." Hagrid asked

"I'm a transfer student, so I'll be in fifth year." Lily smiled.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Hagrid, by the way, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. You should come by my hut someday for tea if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'm Lily Luna."

"We best be off, feast will be starting soon. First-Years follow me!"

Lily walked down the path to where the boats were, and sat in one with a blond-haired boy. After everyone was seated, the boats began to move across the water magically.

The beautiful lights of Hogwarts shone from across the water.

 _Hogwarts_ , Lily thought, _the one place that hasn't changed._

All of the first years gasped at the sight of the castle, making Lily realize that this was supposed to be her first time seeing the school, seeing as she was now an exchange student. But Lily didn't need to fake a reaction, Hogwarts was her home, no matter what year it was.

The boats finally reached the shore, jerking them all forward when they hit the ground. Lily got out and then helped the first-year boy out who she was sitting with.

"You know, you don't look like a first-year." The short boy said looking up a Lily, who looked down at him and smiled.

"That's because I'm not. I'm an exchange student, I'm going to be a fifth year."

"Wicked! Now I can say that the first person I knew at Hogwarts was a fifth year! I'm Bartemius, but everyone just calls me Barty." He said sticking his hand out to her.

"I'm Lily. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand, and they walked up to the castle as Barty continued to talk. Lily immediately knew who he was when he told her his name. Barty Crouch Junior, the Death Eater who pretended to be Mad-Eye Moody for an entire year. Maybe she could help him not become a Death Eater, I mean that was what she was there for, to change people's lives right? It wouldn't significantly impact the future, right?

"So, what house do you want to be in?" Lily asked him.

"I dunno, anything but Ravenclaw. That's where my dad was and I don't want to be anything like him," Barty said with disdain in his voice. "Maybe Slytherin, that's what my cousin told me to be in."

"What about Gryffindor?" Lily suggested.

"My cousin said that Gryffindor was the worst one, she said that's where all the Muggle-Born's go."

"Gryffindor has had a lot of great wizards though. Like Professor Dumbledore. He's an amazing wizard and he was in Gryffindor." Barty looked like he was thinking. "I'm just saying, Gryffindor's the way to go, that's the house I'm hoping for."

"Yeah, maybe," Barty said continuing to think about it for the rest of the walk through the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.

While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

 _Damn, I love that woman_ , Lily thought.

Professor McGonagall turned and left the room, which immediately erupted in eager and nervous talking. Lily just stood there picking at the black nail polish that Sirius had painted on. It looked even messier now that she was seeing it in the brighter light.

Lily was removed from thinking about her nail polish when Professor McGonagall returned.

"We're ready for you." Professor McGonagall said, opening up the doors to the Great Hall.

Four rows of tables filled the Great Hall, each table was filled with students from each of the houses. Candles floated above and around them, making the whole room a little bit more magical. Lily looked tp the right to see the four Marauders waving at her and giving her thumbs up. Lily Evans, who sat next to the boys, looked very confused at who they were waving to.

Lily then looked over towards the Slytherin table, where a boy with sleek black hair was staring her down.

 _Severus Snape_ , Lily thought to herself recognizing him.

Severus blinked in confusion, still looking at Lily.

_Oh fuck he can read minds!_

Now Severus looked even more confused and distressed. A girl he'd never met before knew his name and knew about him being a Legilimens.

Lily quickly turned back to the front of the Great Hall where Professor Dumbledore sat, who wore eccentric purple robes with gold detailing. He had a bright smile on his face, which accentuated the smile lines on his forehead and cheeks. A table full of teachers were surrounding him on either side. In front of their table sat the Sorting Hat on a stool, which began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entirety of the hall began to clap and cheer for the hat.

"We will now begin the sorting. When your name is called, please come up."

"Agard, Malcolm."

"Hufflepuff!"

With that, Lily zoned out. Her eyes wandered the hall, wondering to see if she recognized anyone. She stopped at the Slytherin table, where she saw Lucius Malfoy. Pinned to his robes was a shiny Head Boy badge, and he adamantly watched the sorting, clapping loudly for every new Slytherin.

"Crouch, Bartemius."

The straw blonde-haired boy slowly made his way to the Sorting Hat. Barty sat down on the stool, and the hat was dropped over his head, just before making eye contact with Lily.

It took the hat five and a half minutes to decide, making it a historic hat stall.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Lily clapped and cheered for Barty as he walked over to the Gryffindor table, smiling happily.

 _Maybe she could make a good difference in the past_ , Lily thought smiling.

Lily continued scanning the Great Hall for people she could know. One she recognized as Xenophilius Lovegood, but there wasn't much she could do for him.

Looking back at the Slytherin table, she realized that Severus was still staring at her.

 _So, you read minds huh_ , Lily thought trying to get him to be able to hear her, _Well stop fucking staring at me. It's weird, mind your own business._

Severus looked back towards the Sorting, with disdain present across his face.

"Lockhart, Gilderoy." A blonde-haired boy walked up to the stool, where the hat immediately shouted:

"Ravenclaw!"

 _Can this just hurry up_ , Lily thought.

"Melba, Fredrick."

_Well, I guess I'm going last, maybe it's some "exchange student" type thing._

Lily just wanted to be back with the Marauders, they were the only people she felt comfortable with.

She went back to her search around the room to find something more interesting to think about when she locked eyes with Professor Dumbledore. She gave him a quick smile, and he winked back at her and looked away.

The rest of the ceremony was just like that, Lily looking around at people, while first-years got sorted. Until it was just her and one other student.

"Washington, Michael."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finally, Luna, Lily. You will be in 5th year, correct?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yup," Lily responded, sitting on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"What in the world are you doing here, Lily Luna Potter! It's 1975!" The Sorting Hat scolded her from inside her mind.

_Look, I know I should be here, but I have no way of getting back. Please sort me as you would normally._

"Be very careful with your actions Lily. Very careful."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily took the hat off of her head and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where Sirius was standing on the table clapping and cheering for her, while Remus scolded him and told him to get down. James and Peter were just cheering and shouting as if it was the Quidditch World Cup, and Lily Evans looked very, very confused. Lily Luna ran towards the boys and sat down with them, not after Sirius gave her a huge hug, saying that he knew she'd be in Gryffindor.

"Lily I'm so glad you're in Gryffindor! It's going to be so fun having another girl in the dorm!" Alice said excitedly. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to the girls! This is Marlene," She pointed to the brunette who looked the tiniest bit disheveled, but none the less happy. "Mary," Golden blonde ringlets framed Mary's perfect looking face. "and Lily." The redhead looked very similar to her, but not identical. Lily Evans had piercing green eyes, which made Lily Luna's brown eyes very dull in comparison. They both had flaming red hair, but it looked very different because of how it reflected with their skin tone. Nonetheless, Lily Evans happily waved at Lily Luna, glad to have her there.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Lily Luna, but you can just call me my full name, I don't want it to get too confusing." She said laughing. "It's been really difficult, moving to a whole new country and school, but it's nice to finally have some girls to talk to." Lily Luna smiled gratefully at them, looking back towards the boys and rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Don't be rude, you love talking to me!" Sirius interrupted, draping his arm over Lily's shoulder.

"Nope, you love blabbing your mouth off to me, don't get it confused," she retorted. Sirius immediately took his arm off her shoulder.

"Fine. If's that's how it is don't come to me for fashion advice, your outfit is ghastly."

"We're all wearing the same thing," Remus informed him.

"Exactly, this school uniform is shit!" Sirius yelled out, letting everyone in the Great Hall hear.

"Language, Black." Professor McGonagall shouted back at him from across the room.

"Anything for you, Minnie!" Sirius said, blowing her a kiss. She rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"Save those for me," Remus said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Only for you, Moony," Sirius said smiling.

"Hello, Evans! How was your summer? Pretty terrible I'm guessing because I wasn't there, right?" James told her.

"Shut your trap Potter, before I hex it closed." Lily retorted angrily, taking out her wand and pointing it at him.

"Whoa, uh sorry Evans," James said, realizing he'd hit a sore spot. "No need to do that." Lily put her wand away and went back to talking with her friends.

"Really, Padfoot?" Remus said embarrassed, turning bright red in the face after Sirius whispered something very nasty in his ear.

"I did not need to hear that." Peter groaned, hearing what he said to Remus.

"Desert!" Professor Dumbledore shouted from the front of the Great Hall, changing the feast into an array of different desserts.

"Oh treacle tart, how I've missed you!" James said, filling his plate with at least six slices.

"I'd be sick if I ate that many slices. I don't know how he does it." Mary said to Marlene who watched him devour the slices.

"It makes me think if there's magical diabetes that he'll get from eating that much," Marlene said laughing.

"Desert is the best part of every meal, which is why I barely eat the actual food, I've got to keep room for the good stuff," Alice said, piling more pumpkin pasties onto her plate.

"Save some for me, love," Frank said taking a pumpkin pastie from her plate.

"I'm only here for the chocolate cake," Remus said, picking up the entirety of the cake and putting it in front of him.

"Are you going to eat the whole cake?" Lily Luna asked Remus.

"Yeah...I always do." Remus said and he began to eat slices of the cake.

"Moony could eat chocolate for the rest of his life and be happy about it, it's strange honestly," Peter said, eating some pie.

"I'd live off chocolate if I could. I think anyone in the right mind would want to eat chocolate forever." Lily said, taking a slice of chocolate cake from Remus.

"Agreed," Remus said.

The rest of the feast continued happily and they began to walk up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"This is the corridor that leads to Potions, and that one leads to Charms," Lily told Lily Luna as they walked up the staircases. Lily Luna obviously knew where the classes were, but had to keep the facade that she was an exchange student. "I don't want you to get lost, I was really confused my first day here but hopefully we have some classes together so I can help you learn your way around the school."

"Thanks, Lily, I appreciate it." Lily Luna was growing fond of her grandmother, it was no wonder everyone talked so highly of her.

"Ok guys, the password is Warlock. Don't forget it." Remus said to the group of first years. "Warlock." The Fat Lady opened the portrait.

The Common Room was essentially the same as what it was in 2023 except everything was just moved around in different places. It smelled of a warm fire and cinnamon, which to Lily Luna smelled like home.

"The dorms are this way," Mary said, leading her towards and up the stairs. "I hope you like the way it's decorated, we all decided on different aspects of it when we were first years, but we could always change something if you don't like it."

The dorm was absolutely gorgeous. There were multiple different plants in the room, a bookshelf, floating lights, and a record player in the room. Each of the girls' beds and dressers decorated in their own individual ways, except for Lily Luna's.

"Wow! This room is gorgeous!" Lily Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah? You like it?" Marlene asked. Lily Luna nodded in response. Marlene let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin! I was so worried that you'd hate it and we'd have to re-do it."

"No, I love it! I can't wait to start working on my side of the room, I already have ideas for what I want to do."

"Alright girls, I think I ate too much dessert so I'm going into a food coma. Goodnight," Alice jumped into her bed and closed her curtains.

"Yeah I'm kinda tired too, it's been a pretty long day. Goodnight!" Lily Luna said, laying down in her bed and staring at the ceiling.

For the first day, it wasn't that bad. Lily had just been glad that she was able to make some friends, and not get in trouble. With a full stomach and a good peace of mind, Lily fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	9. Dormiveglia

(𝘯.) 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨.

Lily Evans was a notoriously deep sleeper, which is why she was surprised when she was woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of crying. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked around to see who it was that was crying. Mary, Alice, and Marlene were fast asleep in their beds, but Lily Luna was tossing and turning in her bed, tears dripping down her red cheeks.

Lily moved her covers off and walked over to Lily Luna, careful not to wake any of the other girls. Lily began to gently shake Lily Luna awake, knowing that forcing someone to quickly wake up from a nightmare could be bad. Lily Luna blinked awake, immediately wiping the tears from her face. She felt Lily's hand on her back and turned to look at her.

"Sorry for waking you up," She apologized, fixing the tank top she was wearing. "I thought that my nightmares would stop once I got here, I guess not."

"It's alright, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I get nightmares pretty often, so I'm used to them. I just thought that they'd stop once I got to Hogwarts."

"Do you want to go have some tea? I always feel better after nightmares with a cup of tea. I'm probably not going to go back to sleep anyway," Lily looked towards the clock which read 4:26 am.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Lily Luna said getting out of bed and stretching her arms out. "Where are we going to get tea from? I don't think the Great Hall is open right now."

"It isn't, but I know the way to the kitchen, and the house-elves are super nice and will give you food whenever you want," Lily said happily as she put on her slippers and started walking out of the dorm with Lily Luna right behind her. "I learned where it was one night with Remus, those boys know where everything is! I don't know how they do it."

"Yeah, the four of them are always up to something," Lily Luna said rolling her eyes, as they finally reached the common room, which was empty.

"How do you know them anyway? I mean you're an exchange student," Lily said, finally being able to ask the question that she'd been wondering.

"Oh uh.." Lily Luna quickly came up with a lie. "I lived with them over the summer. James and I knew each other when we were kids but when I went away for school we lost touch. But um... my family died in a Death Eater attack," This made Lily gasp in surprise. "So I had to find somewhere to stay and the only person I could really rely on was James, and now I'm staying with him and his parents."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for asking! I'm so sorry for your loss. No wonder you were having nightmares, and I just had to go and bring up something like that! I'm so sorry Lily Luna," Lily instantly regretted trying to find out more about Lily Luna.

"It's alright Lily. If I was you I'd probably ask the same question," She said laughing a little bit. The two of them stepped out of the Fat Lady portrait. "So, where is the kitchen anyway?"

"It's down by the Hufflepuff Common Room. It's this way." Lily pointed out where the many staircases were. "We have to be careful for any prefects, luckily I'm a prefect now so I know the schedule. The only ones out right now are the Headboy and Girl, but Lucius and Narcissa usually make out during their shifts. They practically made the shifts so that they had the most time alone." The girls laughed as they began walking down the flights of stairs. "So what school did you transfer from? I'm really interested in all the different schools, I want to teach after I leave Hogwarts you see, I've always dreamed of teaching kids, even before I found out I was a witch. I dunno, it just makes sense for me to teach."

"I went to Ilvermorny in America. It was really nice, the teachers were amazing. It's similar to Hogwarts in a lot of ways, like the Houses. At Ilvermorny we had four houses, Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie. I was in Thunderbird there." Lily Luna silently thanked Aunt Hermione for teaching her everything about everything.

"Woah, that's so cool. The house names at Ilvermorny are so much cooler than ours."

"Yeah maybe all except Wampus. I mean who in their right mind wants to be called a Wampus!" The girls laughed again. Lily Luna, amidst the laughter, heard footsteps. She held a finger up to her mouth, trying to keep Lily quiet. The footsteps started getting louder, and they looked around trying to find somewhere to hide.

Out of nowhere, a cloak was thrown over the two of them, and James and Sirius were now visible. Lily looked about to scream before James covered her mouth with his hand. Lily's eyes went bright green, and it looked like she was about to strangle him. James took the hint and removed his hand from her mouth. Sirius made a shushing sound as the footsteps became louder. They all watched anxiously, hoping they wouldn't get caught.

"You know we don't have to go in a broom closet to shag, it's four in the morning, nobody's out here," Narcissa told Lucius as they walked hand in hand down the hallway.

"I understand that, but I would prefer not to get caught," Lucius told her. "Look, right here is perfect." He gestured to the broom closet, where almost five feet away the four Gryffindors hid under an invisibility cloak. The two of them walked in.

Sirius looked towards James and made a puking gesture.

The four of them walked a safe distance away before confronting each other on what they were doing out at this time.

"What do you think you're doing? You were about to get caught!" James asked the two girls who looked equally upset at James.

"No, I'm the Prefect, I'm asking the questions. What were the two of you doing out of your dorm at four in the morning!" Lily retorted back at him. Sirius and James glanced at each other.

"We were setting up a prank, obviously," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Beginning of the year prank, duh."

"I should give you two detention," Lily said, eyeing the two of them. "But I won't. I have better things to do. Come on Lily Luna, let's go." Both girls turned away and started to walk towards the kitchens.

"You didn't answer my question, where are you going?" James asked once again.

"We're going to the kitchen for tea!" Lily exclaimed, fed up with James.

"You can come with, if you'd like. It would be better if we had your cloak, just so we don't get caught," Lily Luna said.

"Yeah, sure we'll come, just as long as Lily's okay with it," James said, glancing over to Lily who still looked furious.

"Whatever, let's just go okay," Lily said, turning away and walking down the hallway.

"I would be best if you didn't antagonize her, mate. She seems like she's in a bad mood." Sirius said to James.

"Me antagonize her!" James said shocked.

"Yeah, it was pretty much your fault."

"Damn. Really?" James questioned once again.

"Yep," Sirius said, taking out his pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.

"Really? In school?" Lily Luna said, noticing the cigarettes.

"It's not a big deal, Lily Luna. I do it all the time." He said lighting it.

"Doesn't mean it's right." Lily Luna grumbled walking towards Lily who was much farther down the hallway.

"I can't stand them, you know." Lily said, "They always get on my nerves, it's like they're trying to annoy me."

"I think you just have to loosen up a bit. They prefer to just do whatever they want, I think it could be good for you if you try that sometimes." Lily Luna told her.

"Why should I have to stoop down to their level? They need to be more mature, for Merlin's sake there's a war going on, and they're worried about what prank they're going to do!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Lily Luna said looking into Lily's green eyes that shone with confusion. "Right now, this whole world is filled with death and destruction, but we're at Hogwarts, a place where we should be having fun being children, not worrying about a war. But we do worry, and we've all lost people to it, and if the only way to laugh, and enjoy our time at school are silly pranks then so be it."

Lily looked a bit lost in what she had just said. It went against everything she thought of them, but it made sense. When the Marauders split up for that month in 4th year, school was torturous. Everyone was fighting, a lot of friendships were broken, and a sort of gloomy air went about the castle, but when they got back together, it went back to being the Hogwarts that Lily loved, the one where everyone laughed and made jokes, and played pranks. Lily just wondered why she hadn't noticed it before.

 _Maybe it's because I'm so stuck up on the fact of how annoying James is_ , Lily thought. _I never noticed what they do for this school because I dislike James, and I applied that dislike to all of them and what they do. God, I'm terrible._

"Wow," Lily replied, a look of bliss on her face. "I never thought of it like that. Wow."

"You know, I'm kind of in the mood for some treacle tart," James said to Sirius, finally catching up to the girls. "Do you think it'd be alright for me to get treacle tart at four in the morning Evans?"

Lily turned and looked at him, and gave him a hug. This surprised James and he stood there shocked and confused. "What-"

"Never stop doing pranks, James, never," Lily said to him, then removed herself from the hug. James was still shell shocked.

"What-"

"Don't question it, it won't happen again," Lily said, turning away and continuing to walk down the hallway with Lily Luna. James just stood there in the same position.

"You get touched once by Lily Evans, and you don't even hug her back." Sirius joked. James immediately snapped out of his trance.

"Oh no! Was it bad that I didn't hug her back?" James said nervously, beginning to pace around the hallway. "I know I should've done something, I was just so confused, like what does she mean by don't stop doing pranks! She literally just yelled at me for setting up a prank! Oh Merlin I've messed up everything! It's over for me, I'll never be with her!"

Sirius laughed loudly at him.

"Merlin James, you're crazy," Sirius said, slinging his arm over James' shoulder. "Look, this is a step in the right direction. She gave you a hug! Be happy about it!"

"I think this might be the best day of my life," James said dreamily. Sirius just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"So, how do you get into the kitchen?" Lily Luna asked Lily, as they had reached the portrait which led to the kitchen.

"Well, it might sound a little funny but, you have to tickle the pear," Lily told her, and then reached her finger out to tickle it. The pear began to giggle and then turn into a green handle. Lily Luna looked at it in fake surprise, having already been to the kitchen multiple times with her brothers. The two of them walked in, closely followed by James and Sirius.

"Hello, Miss. Lily, Mr. James, Mr. Sirius, and their friend." They were immediately greeted by a house-elf named Pitts, who had long floppy ears that almost covered its eyes. "What is your name, Miss?"

"My name's Lily Luna. It's nice to meet you." Lily Luna stuck out her hand for the small elf, just as she had been taught by her Aunt Hermione. Pitts looked a bit shocked, but slowly grabbed and shook her hand.

"I've never shaken hands with someone before, I hope I did it right," Pitts said bashfully.

"You did it perfectly." Lily Luna smiled at the elf.

"What can I get for the Masters?" Pitts asked.

"Some tea and biscuits please," Lily asked.

"And some treacle tart too, please," James said quickly.

"It will just be a moment, please sit down," Pitts said, then rushed off to the other elves. The four of them sat at the nearby table.

"Are you alright Potter?" Lily said, noticing that he looked a bit peaky. James gulped and then looked down towards the table.

"All good."

"So, why are you guys up anyway? I never see you strolling around at night like this." Sirius looked towards the two girls.

"I had a nightmare." Lily Luna sighed. "Lily woke me up from it and we decided to get tea because we weren't going back to sleep."

"Oh. Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

Sirius had been having nightmares from the Cruciatus Curse since he was first hit with it at eleven, they had only gotten worse as they used it more frequently on him. Sirius feared that because Lily Luna took the Cruciatus for him that she was having nightmares just as bad as his.

"Yeah, I am." Lily Luna told them. "If I'm being honest, this whole night escapade with you guys made me feel a lot better."

"Hopefully not the part when we saw Lucius and Narcissa go into a broom closet. Ugh." James cringed at the memory.

"Can we please not talk about my two cousins shagging in a broom closet," Sirius complained. "I may hate them, but we literally grew up together, and now they're about to get married."

"How are they both your cousins? Isn't that-" Lily was cut off.

"Yup. Just your average pure-blood breeding." Sirius grumbled, turning away.

"Here you go!" Pitts said, coming at them with a tray with tea, biscuits, and treacle tart.

"Thank you!" They replied, and started making their teas. Lily Luna immediately went for the sugar, putting at least four in her tiny cup. Lily just put some honey in hers, and James added milk and sugar. Sirius drank it plain.

"Any idea who the new defense teacher is?" James asked, taking a piece of his treacle tart.

"Dorcas said it was someone named Professor Selwyn. She said that he was an absolute arse. Dorcas saw some first years ask for directions and he literally told them off for not being with their prefect who was in the bathroom!" Lily complained, talking about her friend Dorcas who was a seventh-year prefect.

"He looked to be at least 80 years old, maybe just as old as Professor Dumbledore," Sirius told them.

"I didn't even get a chance to look at him, I was so worried about the sorting and everything." Lily Luna added, who was out of the loop with the rest of the group.

"Don't worry, we'll probably have him sometime this week for classes," James commented. "Did you ever decide on your classes? You were choosing between Arithmancy and Divination right?"

"I decided on Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures, of course."

"I'm taking Divination and Muggle Studies, anything to piss off my dear old family." Sirius mocked.

"Me and Remus agreed on taking the same ones so we could help each other with the work, so we're taking Muggle Studies and Arithmancy," Lily explained.

"But you're Muggle-born, why would you take Muggle Studies?" James wondered.

"I dunno, it could be fun." Lily didn't really have a solid explanation. She decided it during the summer after a fight with Petunia, her sister, who called her a freak for doing magic, so she put down Muggle Studies, hoping maybe Tuney would like her more for taking a normal class.

"You can still change it, Professor McGonagall wouldn't care," James responded, noticing her discomfort with her choice.

"Maybe."

"This year I only have to take one because Madam Hooch wants me to help teach the first years how to fly. So I'll be there instead of my second class. I hate Ancient Runes anyway."

"That's really cool, James," Lily Luna said.

"You should be more proud of yourself, mate. Madam Hooch doesn't ask people for help most of the time, she must know how talented you are." Sirius patted him on the back.

"I mean, I am one of the youngest quidditch players in Hogwarts history." Lily rolled her eyes at this.

"So I guess you're hoping to play quidditch after you graduate?" Lily asked.

"Hopefully. I've already got a few scouts watching me, I've just got to keep playing, and then I'll be playing quidditch professionally." James' eyes lit up at the prospect of playing quidditch as a career. It had been his dream since he got his first toy broom.

"My brother played for the Chudley Cannons." Lily Luna blurted out, trying to say something worthwhile to the group. James let out an ungodly screech.

"How could you not tell me this! The Chudley Cannons are my favorite team!"

"I didn't know, sorry." Lily Luna shrugged.

"Did you not see the millions of posters in his room? He has merchandise and everything!" Sirius exclaimed, just as excited as he was.

"What did he play as?" James eagerly asked.

"Chaser."

"Blimey! And you didn't think to mention this why? You've been staying with us for two months!"

"Because I'm not comfortable talking about my family, okay!" snapped Lily Luna, getting up off the bench. "I'll find my own way back." She stormed out of the kitchen, leaving the three of them with gaping mouths.

"What- what the fuck?" Sirius stammered out in shock. "What even-"

"I don't even know." James still stared at where she left. Lily gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god! How could you say that to her, knowing that her family is dead!" raged Lily, standing up and walking over towards James and Sirius who were looking at each other, faces filled with confusion. "You knew about her family, you took her in for God's sake, and you have the nerve to ask her why she doesn't talk about them!"

Lily stood there for a second calming down her anger, before saying "We have to find her, now so that you two can apologize." Lily then walked out of the kitchens leaving James and Sirius standing there.

"She never told us her family was dead, Merlin I feel terrible." James raked his hand through his hair nervously.

"She barely even talked about them, so how could we have known?"

"I don't know, but we have to fix this. Do you think she told Lily that she was a time traveler?"

"Don't be stupid, obviously she didn't, it's too risky to tell everyone."

"Come on, let's get the map and go find her." James pulled out the Marauder's Map from his back pocket and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map began to form, ink swirling across the pages. He quickly opened it and started looking for Lily Luna on the map, and what he saw astounded him.

_Lily Potter_


	10. Agowilt

(𝘯.) 𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳.

Lily Luna finally reached the astronomy tower, panting because she had run there. Talking about her family had been a difficult subject, after not seeing them for over two months.

_Merlin, why did I have to be such a bitch to them._

Lily Luna sighed and walked towards the edge of the tower, where there was a concrete ledge. The tower was completely different than what it looked like in 2023, as it had been destroyed in the war. The new tower had railings that had spiraling flowers on it that she would trace when she looked at the night sky. It also had stones of the names of all who died during the Battle of Hogwarts in memoriam. Lily Luna pushed herself onto the wall, using all of her body strength, and sat down with her feet dangling off and watched the sunrise.

She missed doing things like this with Al, they used to come here after they fought with each other as a way to make up. It was their safe haven, a place to talk freely into the world, and have no one but each other listening. Well except that one time that James snuck up in the Invisibility Cloak and scared the two of them.

 _That was a good night_ , Lily reminisced, _no fighting, just them being siblings._

Lily Luna hated how she ended things with them, she blamed herself for them leaving her alone. Who knows if she'd be able to see them again.

She looked down at the picture of them that she'd just pulled out from her pajama pocket. This was the last remaining picture of her family that she had. It was also the one thing keeping her sane these last few months, she had to be constantly reminded that this is what she was returning home to, no matter how long it takes.

Lily Luna looked about ready to go back to the common room, as she stood up and prepared to jump off the concrete back onto the floor. Out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind blew, making Lily Luna shiver and bring her hands around herself, which caused her to drop the picture of her family off of the Astronomy Tower. Lily Luna instinctively reached for the picture, forgetting that she was sitting on the ledge. She screamed as the tumbled off of the ledge, and her pale hands struggled to hold on the concrete.

 _Not like this, please not like this_ , she pleaded.

Finger by finger her hands began to slip off, she wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" The chirping of the morning birds was all she heard.

Lily Luna silently began to pray that she survived this drop, as she knew that nobody was coming to rescue her.

 _I'll miss you all_ , she thought of all of her family members that she'd never see again and the ones she would finally meet.

Her hands slipped from the concrete and she fell down the tower.

Time went slower than she'd ever thought it would, birds flew past her, their wings moving up and down slowly. A sense of bliss surrounded her as red hair waved slowly through the cold air. The world then began to slowly change. Every second part of the land would change. The grass was now coated in a thin cover of snow, and the once bright green trees were barren and brown. The sun was above her shone brightly in her eyes, making her squint and look away. It changed again, except this time it was nighttime and Hogwarts was in ruins, the Astronomy Tower was knocked off and the pieces lay on the grass below her. She looked up at the broken tower where a figure was standing.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The person shouted, aiming at Lily Luna. Everything around her quickly changed once the spell hit her, it went back to the way it was before she fell, with the sun rising in the distance. The person slowly moved Lily Luna upwards towards the top of the tower, the person coming into view as she got closer.

Severus Snape stood on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower, wand in hand. He brought Lily Luna over onto the floor of the tower. She immediately dropped to the ground, sitting down with her back against the wall.

_What the hell just happened? And why did everything around me change?_

Lily stared into the void as she thought about all of these questions. Severus jumped off the wall and looked at Lily Luna, reading her mind.

"I'm not stupid, I know what you're doing," she said, beginning to push herself up from the ground, but struggling to.

"You should just stay down for right now, you just fell off the Astronomy Tower for Merlin's sake!" She unwillingly sat back down on the ground. If she was being honest, she didn't feel much like getting up anyway, it made her have a headache. Then something occurred to her, the picture.

Lily Luna forced her body to stand up, she stumbled for a second before looking over the edge of the tower for the picture. But it was long gone.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, standing next to her looking down at the ground where she was looking.

"I lost a picture of my family." She could fear the tears coming. "But it's long gone." She turned away, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Are you serious?" Severus rolled her eyes at the girl. "Accio picture." She quickly turned around in shock.

_Why hadn't I thought of that!_

"Because I'm smarter than you.", he smirked.

"I told you to stop with that, it's annoying." The two of them waited, looking over the edge for the picture. Soon, it came flying towards Severus, who caught in easily. Lily Luna reached to get it, but Severus had already opened it and gotten a look at it.

"Why's James Potter in your family photo?" Lily Luna looked about ready to facepalm.

"That's not James Potter. Give that back." He held it far away from her.

"He looks like an old James Potter. How would you have a picture like this, huh?"

Lily Luna charged him, somewhat forgetting that she had just fallen off of a 200-foot tower, which caused her to stumble into him, knocking them both to the ground. She quickly snatched the picture and moved away from him.

"I'm going back to my common room." She struggled to stand up. "Thanks for saving me, but this isn't going to change anything." Lily Luna looked him dead in the eye. "Stop trying to find out about things that don't involve you. And stop going through my mind!" She finally turned away from him and walked out of the top of the Astronomy Tower and headed for the stairs.

Her pounding headache made it harder for her to concentrate on what had happened when she fell.

_Maybe I was hallucinating. I mean I was falling 200 feet._

But something didn't sit right with her about that being the explanation. She'd have to think about it more later when she didn't have a headache.

She reached the bottom of the tower and immediately went towards one of the portraits where there was a secret passageway that went close to the Gryffindor Common Room. She pressed the button on the side of it and the portrait open.

"Lumos," she whispered, pulling out her wand and using to light up the tunnel. She yawned multiple times, her lack of sleep finally catching up with her.

She had to get her nightmares in check for the sake of her health, she thought about talking to Madam Pomfrey about other options than Dreamless Sleep potions.

Halfway through the tunnel, she noticed two wands that were casting Lumos as well. She slowly walked forwards, and then realized that the two people were James and Sirius.

"Hey, guys." Lily Luna said, which startled them. She noticed that James was holding a piece of parchment. When he noticed that she noticed it, he quickly shoved it in his pocket.

"Hey Lily Luna, where are you going?" Sirius sounded off, and Lily Luna immediately noticed it.

"What's wrong." Lily Luna demanded. The two of them looked at each other, almost as if they were talking to each other without talking. James turned back towards her.

"Are we related?"


	11. Alharaca

(𝘯.) 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘦.

Lily Luna looked at James and Sirius, her eyes going back and forth between the two of them.

_How did they figure out?_

"Uh...maybe?"

"Maybe?!" Sirius reached into James' pocket and pulled out the piece of parchment, which Lily Luna then realized was the Marauders Map.

_Oh, that makes sense now._

Sirius opened the map and looked around until he found the passageway they were in. He handed the map to her and pointed to where they were, and the names read:

 _Sirius Black_ , _James Potter_ , and _Lily Potter_.

_There was no way of getting out of this one._

"Yeah, we are related." James looked a little startled to hear this.

"In what way?" James asked wearily, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

Lily Luna let out a breath before saying, "I'm your granddaughter."

James stared at her incredulously, trying to process this information. Many different things went through his mind.

"Did I get with Lily Evans?" Sirius burst into laughter.

"You find out you have a granddaughter and the first thing you do is ask about Lily Evans!" Lily Luna let out a somewhat forced laugh, as she was still concerned as to what else he would ask or say to her.

"But did I?" James was eagerly looking at Lily Luna, she sighed and looked back up at his pleading eyes.

"I can't tell you that." James groaned annoyed.

"Why not?", he whined like a child.

"Because it could literally ruin time and make me not exist. Me telling you that I'm your granddaughter is bad enough."

"Why didn't you tell me before. You literally stayed with me for two months." He looked a little confused and hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell him. James thought he was a nice person, a trustworthy person. He was confused as to why a person he now considered family wouldn't tell him that she was family.

"Professor Dumbledore told me not to." James scowled, getting angrier by the moment.

"Why would you listen to him? You didn't have to, what would he have done?"

"He's Albus Dumbledore! Of course I would listen to him." She was beginning to get angry with him.

"Yeah but still, I would've liked to know that my granddaughter was staying with me. It's also the fact that you completely lied to me about who you were, but you know, all is forgiven because you're a little girl who traveled back in time. Oh no! Poor Lily Luna!" James put his hands on his face like he was faking shock. Sirius looked appalled by what he had just said.

"Do you not get it?!" Lily Luna stepped closer to James, her body filling with anger. "I traveled back in time almost 50 years! I don't know anyone here! I had no family, no money, nothing! I knew I couldn't stay with you forever because you barely knew me, you would've made me leave sooner or later!" James tried to interrupt this. "No, I'm talking!" Lily Luna let out a deep breath. She hated it when people talked over her. "When Professor Dumbledore offered me a place at Hogwarts, with money to get all of my things and be able to live off of, I knew I had to take up his offer, even though I knew I should've been looking for ways to get back home! He was giving me a place to stay and money so that I could survive. I didn't know what would happen if I went against him, I don't even know him! He didn't owe me anything and he still did it! I thought that you of all people would understand this, but obviously not! You're just a stuck up rich kid who only cares about what prank you're going to do, or the next quidditch game!" James looked down at his trainers. "I don't care if I'm related to you, I'm not going to let it slide with me! Don't talk to me until you've decided to grow up a bit, for Merlin's sake there's a war going on!" Lily Luna turned on her heel, and walked the opposite way, just as tears began to fall down James' face.

Sirius looked between the two of them dumbfounded. _Well, that escalated quickly._

James slumped onto the floor of the pathway, head in his hands slowly crying. Sirius looked down at his best friend who looked even worse than when Lily Evans had denied his first proposal. He sat down on the ground next to him.

"I'm a terrible person," James sniffled, running his hand through his hair, tears staining his face. Sirius put his arm over James' shoulder to comfort him.

"Of course not. You were just in the wrong headspace for something like that."

"It was still wrong." He started wiping his tears. The saddest part is that he was more upset about what she called him than what he said to her. All of what she said was true, James was living in a fantasy of life, and the second he stepped out of Hogwarts reality would punch him in the face. "I don't know what I'm doing." He started standing up, but Sirius still sat on the floor. "Come on, we've got classes soon."

"You know it's alright to not be okay all the time, right?" James looked at him confused. "You don't always have to be the person comforting everyone, you're allowed to be upset." James just stared at him.

Ever since James had come to Hogwarts and become friends with Remus, Sirius, and Peter, he had known that his problems were incomparable to theirs. Sirius lived in a broken home, Remus was a werewolf, and Peter's mum was dying. So, he took care of them.

When Remus had a bad moon and needed some extra chocolate, he'd be the one to sneak out to Hogsmeade and get some for him. Or when Sirius got a particularly bad letter from his mum, James would be the one to decide to do an amazing prank to cheer him up. And when Peter got a letter from his sister saying that his mum was back in the hospital, he was the one to take him to the kitchen and let him talk it out.

The only one of them to not receive help from James was James himself. It was a bad habit that he had gotten into, hiding his feelings weeks until suddenly bursting out and drinking a whole bottle of Firewhiskey.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, and why he acted like this, but he in no way blamed it on helping his friends. It wasn't even an option in his brain. James never felt bad for helping his friends, but now Sirius had brung it up, and his head was spinning with thoughts.

James looked at Sirius one last time, before turning and walking towards the other exit of the passageway, leaving Sirius sitting alone on the floor. He scoffed and stood up.

"I'm not even in the fight and I'm the one who gets left in the passage. Bloody bastard." Sirius rolled his eyes and followed James who was already close to the exit.

Lily Luna stepped out of the passageway, her heart pounding wildly.

Maybe I was too harsh on him. I mean, it could only do him good, right? He needed to stop acting like a child sooner or later. It still wasn't right for me to say that to him.

She scanned the hallway, making sure that no one was coming from either direction.

_I guess I'll have to take the long way back._

Instead of taking the one passageway, now she had to walk halfway around the entire school, which included passing the Slytherin Common Room. Lily Luna knew about the whole grudge between Gryffindors and Slytherins, but they couldn't be that bad.

Lily Luna continued to think about how she fell off the Astronomy Tower. She recounted what she saw; a snowy day and Hogwarts destroyed. Her only idea was that it could be something involving time travel. Hogwarts being destroyed could be the Battle of Hogwarts! But what about the snowy day?

Lily finally focused on where she was walking, right before crashing into a black-haired boy, causing them both to tumble to the floor.

_I've got to get this clumsiness under control._

The boy stood up and held up a hand for Lily Luna. She took it and stood up next to him, and looked up to see his face, but he was barely visible because of the darkness in the hallway.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologized, but the boy shook his head.

"It was my fault." He held up a book that was in his hand. "I had my head in this book." The boy smiled a bit, thinking about what he was reading. "I didn't expect to see anyone down here."

"Reading in the dark? You're a monster." Lily Luna teased, making him laugh.

"So, what are you doing down in the deep dark Slytherin hallway?" He asked once they had stopped laughing.

"I'm going back to my common room, I was watching the sunrise." She explained.

"Do you want me to walk you?", he offered.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'm Lily, by the way, Lily Luna." The two began to walk.

"I'm Regulus Black, nice to meet you, Lily." He stuck out his hand for her to shake, she looked down at it and shook it. "You're the new transfer, right?"

_Whoa, it's Regulus Black._

"Yup! I used to go to Ilvermorney before my parents died in a Death Eater attack." His face sunk at this. Lily Luna was purposely trying to make him upset about his choices of befriending death eaters.

Maybe I could even make Sirius and Regulus close again, she thought giddily.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. It gave me a new opportunity here at Hogwarts."

"We're glad to have you here." His smile finally returned back to his face. The two of them were only halfway back to the Gryffindor Common Room. "How'd you even get this far from your common room without getting lost! I got lost trying to get to the Great Hall when I was a first-year."

Lily Luna laughed then replied, "I had my friends show me around." She paused for a second before asking, "You're Sirius' brother, right?" Regulus stiffened up at this.

 _Why of all people did she have to be friends with Sirius_ , he thought.

"Yeah, I am."

"He doesn't talk much about you, did something happen between you guys?" She asked innocently, pretending not to know why they didn't talk to each other.

"I don't want to talk about it." The Gryffindor Portrait came into view. "Well, here you are."

"Thank you, Regulus. I'll see you around." She smiled and waved as she told the Fat Lady the password and entered the portrait, where a very stressed out Lily Evans was sitting. The minute she walked in, Lily jumped up and came rushing towards her.

"Oh my god! Lily Luna, I was so worried about you!" She pulled her in for an unexpected hug. "I looked everywhere for you, and then when the boys came back and they said that they hadn't seen you, I knew something bad would happen. Hogwarts is a very dangerous place, you should read 'Hogwarts: A History' it tells you all about the dangers in the school."

_Lily sounded a lot like Aunt Hermione right now._

"I'm alright Lily. I ended up in the Astronomy Tower and I watched the sunrise. Then Sirius' brother Regulus brought me back to the common room." Lily let out a sigh of relief.

A lot of pureblood students had become Death Eaters. Lily didn't know Lily Luna's blood status, but she knows that the Slytherins wouldn't care who they attacked unless they had a pureblood last name, which Lily Luna did not have. She was lucky that Regulus was the one who found her if it had been any other Slytherin, who knows what would've happened.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Lily Luna smiled at her. "And I'm so sorry for what James and Sirius said, it was really insensitive to talk about your family, knowing that they passed away." Lily Luna shook her head in disagreement.

"You don't have to apologize, it's not like you said it." Lily let out a sigh, know that she shouldn't have to apologize for all of the things the boys do wrong,

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Lily stood up off the couch. "Are you fine down here?"

"Yeah, of course." Lily began to walk up the staircase, before turning around and looking back at her.

"James looked a bit upset when he came back. I don't know what it was about but, I know you guys are friends, so maybe you should check on him or something." She turned back around and traveled up the stairs.

_Could he really be that upset?_

Remus walked down the stairs wearing a big baggy sweater that extended over his wrists as he yawned. He hadn't noticed that Lily Luna was there yet, as he sat down on a chair nearby the fireplace rubbing his eyes awake. He finally opened his eyes and looked at Lily Luna who was staring at him.

"Good morning," he said groggily. Lily Luna laughed at him.

"How did you not notice me the entire time you walked down." Remus just shrugged his shoulders, too tired to answer. "What are you doing up so early? It's almost six." She said after looking at the clock.

"I'm an earlier riser. Nobody's usually awake, so it's nice to have some quiet."

"Oh," Lily Luna started to stand up. "I'll just go then."

"No it's fine," he assured her. "You're good company." She smiled and sat back down. "The real question is why are you awake?" Lily Luna sighed at this. It's like she had to put all of her problems onto other people.

"I had another nightmare, so Lily and I went and got some tea from the kitchens." Remus looked at her concerned, the exact opposite of what Lily Luna wanted from someone right now.

"Are they getting worse?"

"Not really, they just keep repeating. It's annoying." Remus could tell she didn't want to talk about the nightmares. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Have some." He offered it to her and she took it, taking a large piece from it. "So, how are things with you and Lily? Did she live up to all your expectations of your grandmother?"

"She's the best, honestly. A bit temperamental, but I expect that's where I get it from." They both laughed at that.

"Well I've got prefect's duties in a bit, so I've got to get ready. I'll see you in the Great Hall, right?" Lily Luna nodded, and he walked back upstairs to his dorm. She let out a sigh and looked directly into the fire of the fireplace.

Everything in the Gryffindor Common Room was in different places, and wherever she looked it would never look exactly like the one in 2023. The only thing that looked the same was the fireplace.

Lily Luna could look into the fireplace and pretend that she was in 2023, that it was six o'clock in the morning and she was waiting for Rose and Dominique to come running down the stairs to fight about who got the highest grades. She could pretend that it was her birthday and she was waiting for her family to come down the stairs and appreciate her for the one day she got each year. Or she could think of the late nights studying as much as she could before she had to go out for quidditch practice. Or maybe the nights where she would cry herself to sleep from the tortuous nightmares that plagued her mind.

Well, she didn't have to look into the fireplace to know about those nights.


	12. Fika

(𝘯.) 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦.

The Great Hall was boring to Lily Luna. Yeah, the floating candles are pretty cool, but the room is just four tables in a row. There's no exciting decor or thing that made it special to her. It was just a room where they ate food and had nice meals once in a while. That was why when the entire room, including the students, became pink she suddenly had a great admiration for the room.

The Marauders' prank had gone fabulously. Every single person, including Professor McGonagall, was covered from head to toe in pink paint. Professor Dumbledore looked very stylish with his pink hair and beard. Screams were coming from all across the tables, all about their bodies being turned pink. The Marauders sat at the table, pink, and giggling like children as Professor McGonagall stood up from the teacher's table and headed straight towards the four of them. The four looked towards her but didn't stop laughing as she reached them.

"Pink is definitely your color, Minnie," Sirius complimented, looking her up and down. This made them giggle more.

"All four of you follow me." She demanded, and the four of them followed leaving five sets of pink footprints out of the Great Hall.

"Everyone go back to your dorms and shower. The Great Hall will be cleaned. Classes are canceled for today." Professor Dumbledore said, allowing the students to go back to their dorms. Filch nearly fainted at the sight of all the paint.

But, that wasn't the end of the Marauders prank. Lily Luna stepped into the shower, removing all the paint from her body. She dried off and put new clothes on. Ten minutes later she was fully pink again, except this time it wasn't paint, it was just her skin.

All the girls in Gryffindor were going crazy. Some were crying, complaining that they'd never get it off, others were laughing at it. It must've been the water that changed them all pink again.

_Not a bad prank. I'll have to try this when I get back._

"Pink is such an annoying color," Marlene complained looking at her skin. "They could've chosen any other not sexist color and I would be laughing at it, but pink? Absolutely not."

"It's not that bad Marlene. You can still be a feminist and like pink." Alice told her.

"Yeah but I'm a feminist and I don't like pink. It's a color that men say is the color for women. Why can't we just choose our color."

"She's right," Lily said as she sat down next to Marlene. "Pink makes my hair look bad. Thank Merlin it changed my hair and not just my skin."

"You know, I'm kind of liking this pink hair." Lily Luna commented. Her Mum had never allowed her to dye her hair because she was a ginger, and when you dye ginger hair it never really goes back to the way it was. But now she was in 1975 so her Mum couldn't tell her not to, so why not.

"It does look pretty on you," Mary told her.

"Sirius would freak out if I colored my hair." The girls looked a bit confused. "Sirius is trying to make me punk rock, and if I dyed my hair without asking him he'd probably complain that it would ruin the look."

"Nah he wouldn't. Plus who cares what Sirius says, it's your hair," Marlene said.

"What happened to them anyway? Professor McGonagall has had them for a long time." Lily Luna started laughing at the image in her head.

"Imagine Professor McGonagall and the Marauders sitting at her desk, all of them fully covered in pink paint." All five of them began laughing.

"She goes and tries to give them a biscuit, and- and," Lily had to try and contain her laughter. "she reaches in to give them one but it's covered in pink paint because of her hand!" This only erupted in more laughter from them. At that moment, the four Marauders walked in still covered in pink paint, followed by Professor McGonagall who had looked to have wiped her face with a wet rag, making her clothes covered in pink paint, but her face dyed pink. The Marauders burst into laughter at the sight of everyone with pink skin. The boys walked over to where the group of girls we're sitting.

James immediately tried to hug Lily so that she would be covered in pink paint again. Lily was running as fast as she could away from him.

"I thought you loved me, Evans!"

"Fat chance of that!"

He finally caught up to her and covered her in pink paint, to which she responded to by shoving him to the floor, leaving a big pink stain on the carpet. Lily huffed and stomped back upstairs to take another shower.

"So," Lily Luna looked towards the other three Marauders. "How do I get this off."

"No clue," Sirius told her honestly.

"We come up with the pranks, we don't solve them," Peter responded, wiping the pink paint from his hands onto his robes.

"There's got to be a way to get this off," Marlene complained.

"Well, we didn't take showers, so it's pretty easy for us to remove it." Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself. "Tergeo." The wand siphoned off the pink paint from his body. The girls looked shocked.

"There's not much we can do for you, seeing as we can't siphon your skin. Tergeo." Sirius was free of pink paint.

"Bet you wish you didn't take showers now. Tergeo." Peter was back to normal.

"How did I not think of that!" Mary groaned, putting her pink hands into her face.

"It's a pretty simple spell, Mary. We learned it in third year." Sirius teased. Mary stood up and went up to the dorms. "Why'd she leave?"

"I dunno," James said, finally joining the group again. "Tergeo." He said pointing at himself, and then at the stain on the floor.

"Even though I'm literally pink, it was still a good prank, I'll give you boys that," Marlene told them.

"I knew she wouldn't like the pink," Remus told Sirius.

"That was the point."

Mary came back down the stairs, but she was now holding a big bucket of water. She headed straight towards the four boys who started to move away trying to not get covered in the water, but she cornered them. The water covered each of them, head to toe. In ten minutes, they would all be pink with them.

Mary began to laugh evilly, and the girls soon joined in with her. The boys stood there, sopping wet, looking at a group of girls laughing at them for their prank.

"Don't worry Sirius, you'll look fabulous with pink hair," Mary told him, making his face drop realizing what was to come. He turned to Remus who looked like he was going to laugh at Sirius' concerned face.

"You do know the spell to reverse it, right?"

"Yeah I do, but I think I have to have a picture of you with pink hair first," Remus smirked, looking down at his short boyfriend.

"No, no, no Moony I cannot have this saved." Sirius wined.

"It's going on the wall. Right next to when James cursed you bald."

"I remember that." Marlene laughed at the memory. "Professor McGonagall smiled at that one."

"Professor McGonagall smiled? Really?" Lily Luna wondered, in all her years she'd known her she'd never once smiled at any of their pranks. Maybe it was because she had seen so many pranksters come and go in her life that they just became normal for her.

"She doesn't seem like the type to smile right?" Alice told her. "It was a shock to all of us when she smiled at a bald Sirius."

"Especially out of all the pranks we've done, I would've thought the lobster prank would get her, not Sirius being bald." Remus reminisced.

James immediately decided that Remus' choice in prank was wrong. "The sand prank was so much better than the lobster one, you have to admit it."

"That one was pretty good," Marlene commented.

"What about the one where we made Filch track dirt everywhere he stepped? It took him days to figure out that one." Sirius replied.

"Guys, it was obviously the time we turned the school into an ocean." Peter reminded them.

"No, Wormy's right." Remus agreed. "That was definitely our best work so far."

"You turned the school into an ocean?" Lily Luna was surprised about how they even accomplished something like that.

"It was amazing! We put a spell on everyone so they could breathe underwater, then filled the school up with water and transfigured fishes to swim around." Sirius thought giddily.

"It took them days to clean all the water out, so people had to wear the bubble charms for ages." 

"My hair smelled like the sea for days after that," Mary complained.

"Minnie even complimented us on our Transfiguration skills. We still got detention though, but it was totally worth it." Lily Luna would never think of doing something like that. Professor McGonagall would've killed her.

"I wish I was here to see it." She wondered what Hogwarts would look like underwater.

"Don't worry, this is only the start of our pranks." The boys glanced at each other suspiciously.

"Please Merlin, no more," Marlene begged for no more pranks that would ruin her clothes. She now had a pair of pink robes that she assumed wouldn't go back to normal easily.

The Marauders slowly turned pink, starting at their heads where the water hit first and continuing all down their bodies till their feet. Sirius immediately covered his hair with his hands, trying to prevent people from seeing it.

"Nice hair, Sirius," Frank commented, walking over to his girlfriend Alice and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Glad you finally joined your own prank." He still was covering his head as much as possible.

"Don't worry Sirius, it matches your skin tone." Marlene laughed.

"Ha Ha, laugh all you want but you're not getting a picture."

"Oh, I most certainly am." Marlene got up and ran upstairs to get her camera.

Remus looked down at Sirius. "I wonder if you'd be a pink dog," he whispered.

"Imagine a pink werewolf running at you," Sirius whispered back, trying to hold in a laugh. "Very menacing."

"I got it!" Marlene came running down the stairs with Lily following her, hair sopping wet. Lily burst out in laughter at the sight of James.

"How did you get them to turn pink? I thought they didn't take showers yet?"

"Mary dumped water on them," Marlene explained nonchalantly. "Now I have to get a picture of Sirius."

Sirius was actively covering his head while moving away from the group. Remus had a smirk on his face as the three Marauders and Marlene with the camera went after him. James tackled Sirius, sending him straight to the ground, wiggling to try and get out of his hold.

"Fine! You win!" James let go of Sirius who stood up in front of the camera. He put on the fakest smile imaginable as the flash burned his eyes.

"Now that we got his picture, how do I get this off?" Alice asked Remus, who looked a little hesitant about answering her.

"Uh... about that." Groans of annoyance were heard from the couch. He slowly started inching towards the staircase. "Just give me like a few hours, I know it's written upstairs somewhere."

Shouts of distress were yelled, mostly by Marlene and Sirius, but Alice got in a few good words too. Remus was known for how messy his side of the room was, he'd probably never find it.

During this commotion, Lily Luna went up to James and said, "Can we talk?" He looked at her wearily, but nodded his head in agreement and followed her away from the group.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said." James nodded, knowing that she was eventually going to apologize, but it wouldn't have made the impact any less. "What I said was really wrong of me and I never should have said something like that. It was really disrespectful and wrong of me to do that. You had a right to be confused and upset after I told you, but I had no right to get so upset over something that could've been easily explained. This whole time travel thing has been really difficult for me." James made a face of pity, but she immediately called him out on it. "Don't pity me, the last thing I want is pity. I put myself here now I have to deal with the consequences." She let out a deep breath. "This was my first time without any of my family at school with me, and it really got to me yesterday. I really depended on my family, and now that they're gone I don't really have anyone to fall back on when something happens."

"I get that. I don't really have people to fall back to when things get rough for me. My parents are constantly working and Sirius, Remus, and Peter all have their own things to worry about."

Lily Luna didn't really see the connection between them. She was a time traveler who lost all her family and barely knew anyone. He was an all-star athlete with tons of friends and loving parents. If he tried to reach out for any of them, they would answer and listen to him. If she called out for help, her family wouldn't even get the message. She knew what he was trying to do but it just wasn't connecting for her.

"I guess we're more alike than we think." She put on a fake smile.

"I forgive you for what you said. I do terrible things when I'm stressed and I can't expect anything different from anyone else when that's the way I act."

"I guess I get it from you then." The two smiled at each other, ready to head back into the group when James pulled her back to look at him.

"You didn't lose all your family, I'm still here. I'm your grandfather after all. If you need anything I'll still be here." Lily Luna went straight for a hug, which completely shocked him, but he welcomed it.

_This is exactly what I needed to hear today._

"I still have some questions about the future and your family," he said, letting her go. "You don't have to say anything you don't want to, I just want to know some more, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, of course." Lily Luna reassured him. "Bring Sirius with you too, I'm sure he has questions. You can meet me down here at midnight."

The rest of Lily Luna's day was spent getting a tour of the entire castle, graciously led by a pink Lily Evans. If Lily Luna hadn't been going to Hogwarts for the last four years then it would've been a fabulous tour. She knew almost every corner of Hogwarts by heart, which led to a lot of "yup's" and "uh huh's" when they told her where everything was and where the staircases led. Throughout the entirety of the tour, Sirius graciously told everyone which broom closets he had made out in with Remus, and gave an explanation of why that room and the pros and cons of it. Mostly everyone had tuned him out after the third closet. Lily finished the tour with the Library, which was where Lily Luna wanted to go to in the first place.

Lily Luna wanted to grab an array of books about time travel and people who had time traveled so that she could have an idea of what to expect. She also pulled out a copy of Hogwarts a History to see the difference in the book without Voldemort in it.

But soon it became late, and they went down for dinner. Remus didn't show up because he was "destroying the entire room", as Sirius said. Lily Luna also figured out that there wasn't a lot of vegetarian food at Hogwarts, mostly everything had meat in it.

Her day ended with beginning to read through the books that she had taken out of the library. Hogwarts: A History was 200 pages thinner than the ones in 2023, as it was missing all of the history of the Battle of Hogwarts. But she still read through it, noticing some minor differences such as that Nicolas Flamel was still living.

Her eyes began to droop as she scanned the page, trying to figure out what she was actually reading. Soon enough, she had fallen asleep in the common room, book in hand.


	13. Abditory

(𝘯.) 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳; 𝘢 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦.

"Lily Luna, wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked into the green eyes that were identical to her Dad's.

"Hey, Lily." She sat up from the couch that she'd fallen asleep on, her pink hair was a mess.

"I found you asleep down here after my patrols. I figured you'd want to be in a bed instead of the couch."

"Oh, thanks. Any idea what time it is?" Lily moved her sleeve so she could see her watch.

It was a small silver watch, with small lily flowers on vines going around the clock of the watch. It looked very similar to a watch that her father had given her when she first went to Hogwarts.

"It's 11:56."

"That's a really pretty watch." She commented.

"Oh, thank you." She glanced down at her watch. "I got it as a gift. Well, an anonymous gift. See, last Christmas it was at my tree but there was no label as to who it was from. It's very beautiful though, which is why I wear it." She traced the watch with her finger, admiring the small lilies.

"That's really cool. I have some work to finish up, but I'll be up in the dorm soon, alright?"

"Yeah, no problem. Don't stay up too late though, tomorrow's your first day of classes. Oh, and Remus figured out the spell, apparently it's a Middle Eastern spell which is why the teachers didn't know it. Isn't it cool that there's magic all across the world? The spell is Iizala. I'll see you upstairs." She smiled and went upstairs, just as James and Sirius came down the other staircase, Sirius jumping down the stairs loudly.

"Sirius!" Lily Luna hissed, standing up from the couch. "We're supposed to not wake anyone up!"

"Nobody's even down here to hear us. Live a little!" Sirius grabbed her on the shoulder and led her out of the common room, James at their side. "Oh great time traveler, please tell us which way to go!"

"Really Sirius."

"Yes, I'm really serious," He snickered.

"That was a good one." James laughed with him. Lily rolled her eyes and walked down the right hallway.

"Iizala," She pointed at herself, finally removing the pink from her body.

"Our prank was pretty good, don't you think?" James asked.

"Yeah, it was alright. I never would've thought of that for a prank," she told him.

"You missed out on a whole bunch of pranks that we did, but don't worry, we have a lot planned for this year," Sirius said.

"You know, I might decide to pull a few pranks too. I used to do pranks in 2023 so I've got a few ideas for some."

"Are you proposing a prank war?" James asked, a grin coming across his face.

"Maybe, it depends on if I have other people on my team, then maybe a prank war would be appropriate."

"You can't out prank the Marauders, you should know that," Sirius said.

"Says who, you?" Lily smirked.

"You're on Lily Luna." James decided.

"Here we are." They stood in front of a blank wall.

"This is a wall," Sirius informed her.

She looked back at him and strolled up to the wall and began pacing back and forth in front of it. A door slowly appeared from the wall, coming from seemingly nowhere. The boys looked at it in astonishment.

"What is this place!" Sirius exclaimed, running up to the door and opening it.

The room that Lily Luna chose to think of was her living room at home. The room was modern looking and more of a muggle home than a wizard home. It had cream white walls with black decorations around the room. There was a fireplace with pictures above that were her family, except now they were just blank photos. There was a large couch, big enough to fit all five of them on there, and a separate chair and desk on the other side.

"Woah! How'd you find this place!" James was astonished. He'd never seen a place that looked like this, he basically lived in a castle, he'd never been to any muggle homes.

"My dad told me about it," Lily explained, sitting down the couch.

_It feels like home._

"Your dad, so my son, right? Merlin that feels weird to say."

"Yeah, your son, Harry James Potter."

"I still can't get over that he has a son, I can't even imagine him with kids, he's too much of a prick," Sirius jumped onto the couch and sat next to James, with his legs criss crossed, showing off the holes in his jeans.

"Hey!"

"It's the truth mate." He placed a hand around his shoulder which James shook off.

"So," she said, trying to get straight to the point of why they were here, "What questions do you guys have? I can't go into depth about certain things so I'll tell you if I can't answer them."

"What's your family like? You said you had brothers right?" James asked.

"Yeah, I have two brothers. My oldest brother is James Sirius Potter."

"Really? Named after both of us?" Sirius was already ecstatic. It meant that he hadn't messed things up with James, that he didn't become a complete fuck up.

"No the other James and Sirius yes of course he's named after you both." She rolled her eyes.

"I guess that's cool." If James was being honest all of this talk of the future was creeping him out. Just thinking about the future gave him anxiety. All of these things were the result of him doing something and if he did one thing differently everything would change. James picked at his nails, trying to calm himself down.

"I have another brother, he's named Albus Severus Potter."

"Severus as in Snivillus Snape!?"

"Yes, Severus as in Severus Snape. Look, I know you guys have your biases against Severus but he's a decent person, my brother was named after him for a reason. He also saved my life yesterday, you shouldn't be so harsh on him."

"But like, it's Snape, he couldn't be named after anyone else?" Sirius groaned in disbelief. "Imagine one brother being named after us and the other one named after Snape, the fights they must get into," he snickered.

"Stop making a big deal out of it, that's my brother's name, I'm just telling you what you want to know."

"What do you mean he saved your life?" James questioned realizing what she said.

"Uh...I may have accidentally fallen off the Astronomy Tower last night."

"WHAT!"

"But don't worry, I'm completely fine, Severus saved me," she tried reassuring them, trying to stop them from getting angry.

"How the fuck do you accidentally fall off the Astronomy Tower!" James asked.

"I was trying to get my picture, it flew out of my hands and I instinctively went after it. It was stupid, I know, but that picture means a lot to me."

"A picture? Seriously! You jumped off the tower for a picture!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's a picture of my family, it's the only one I have left. I'm not just going to let it fall off the tower."

"Did you end up getting it?" James wondered if he'd be able to see her family.

"Yeah, you wanna see?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo. It was more worn than when she had first come into 1975 because she had been holding onto it every day. The picture still showed her close family, Harry, Ginny, Jamie, Al, and Teddy.

"They look just like you." Sirius looked between Harry and Albus.

"Yeah..." James was astonished at the resemblance.

_Now I have no chance of figuring out who I marry._

"That's Al." Albus was struggling against James who had him in a chokehold. "And that's James, but I call him Jamie. That's my Dad, Harry, and my Mum, Ginny."

"Who's the other guy with the blue hair? The one that has you on his shoulders?"

"Oh...um that's Teddy, my Godbrother." Choosing not to explain further, she hoped that Sirius wouldn't ask any more questions about it. The last thing she wanted to do was cause problems between Remus and Sirius, they were adorable together and deserved to be in a good relationship even if it didn't last forever.

"You guys seem happy. I mean, who wouldn't be happy when Voldemort's gone."

"Yeah, I guess." Lily Luna really hadn't experienced the consequences of Voldemort. Some of her family members had passed away during the war, but she had no real repercussions from Voldemort, so of course she was happy. But the two of them grew up in war times, destruction and death were all they knew.

"So what's Hogwarts like without Voldemort being around? Are things better without him?" James wanted to make sure that all of the pureblood supremacy was gone. It was stupid to think that way about magic, it's a gift to anyone to have magic, even if you're pureblood.

"Yeah, you could say that. For one there's no rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins. All of us collectively don't want to end up in a war, so we try to make the best of things. It's a lot happier in the future, there's no looming doom like there is here. It's also really weird seeing you guys, my siblings and I have been told stories about your adventures at Hogwarts, and knowing that you guys aren't just stories is weird."

"I told you we were gonna be legends!" Sirius exclaimed, punching his fist up in success. James just smiled, glad that they were remembered.

"Some of my cousins even have a group called the Golden Marauders, they prank as much as they can, and they use the Marauders Map as well. I was a part of it for two years but I left so that Hugo could join."

"So I give the map to Harry?" James asked.

"Well, not exactly. At the end of your seventh year, Filch takes it, so you can't get it back. Harry was able to get it in his third year from my Uncles Fred and George who stole it from Filch so they could play pranks," she explained.

"I guess it's getting used then. We should add this room to it." Sirius gestured around the room.

"You can't do that. It'll mess up the timeline." Sirius' face sunk.

"Well, at least we know where it is so we can come here." James tried to brighten the mood. "Think of the parties we could have!"

"Oh, that's definitely happening." Sirius was immediately back to himself, millions of ideas for parties flooding through his head.

"Is that all your questions? I thought you would have more." Lily Luna just wanted this to hurry up, she was so worried that she'd let something slip.

"You said Harry kills Voldemort, right? How did my son become such a badass?"

Lily Luna had already come up with an alternative story that wouldn't involve any of the Marauders dying.

"When Harry was a baby there was a prophecy made about him that said that either he or Voldemort would die from each other, meaning that Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort. So Voldemort went to go kill Harry as a baby, but your wife protected him and died for him, leaving Harry alive and Voldemort dead, for now. Throughout his years at Hogwarts, he encounters Voldemort a lot, and in his fourth year, Voldemort comes back to life, starting the second war. At the end of his seventh year, he finally kills Voldemort." The two of them sat in thought thinking about the entirety of the story, leaving a bleak silence across the room. James' eyebrows furrowed in distress.

"Why did I leave her?" He asked out of the blue.

"Sorry?" Lily Luna was confused as to what he was asking.

"My wife died for Harry and I wasn't there to protect either of them, where was I?" He explained further, his lip trembling.

"I don't, I don't know." Lily Luna's eyes gleamed with regret for making him feel this way.

"It doesn't make sense, why wasn't I there? I should've been there!" James looked up to the ceiling, trying to stop his anger from rising.

"James..." Sirius reached over to him but he immediately shook his arm off of him.

"If I knew I would tell you, but I don't know." She felt terrible for making him feel this way. It was either this or tell him that his friend betrayed him and that he died, so it was the only option.

"Is there anything else I should know?" He sniffled, looking back to Lily Luna who watched him with concern.

"If I think of anything else I'll tell you."

"Come on, let's go back to the dorms, we have classes tomorrow." Sirius stood up from the couch and looked towards James who was slowly standing up. Sirius shot a glance towards Lily and the three of them began to leave the Room of Requirement. As Lily Luna walked out, Sirius pulled her to the side.

"Um... Could you tell me what happens to Regulus?" A small smile came to her face thinking about her encounter with Regulus.

"I don't know much about Regulus, I'm sorry." She looked down the hall where James was taking small steps and kicking his feet as he walked.

As soon as James reached the dorm he immediately jumped into his bed and closed the curtains. Sirius entered after him, sighing when he saw the sight of his bed. Peter was passed out asleep in her bed, snoring loudly, something that the Marauders had gotten used to.

Remus was asleep in Sirius' bed, as usual, his long legs hanging off the edge of the mattress. Sirius slowly took off his shoes, and changed, trying to not wake up Remus who looked so peaceful in his sleep. Sirius slowly opened the covers and laid next to Remus, who woke up almost instantly.

"Hey Sirius," Remus groggily said, rubbing at his eyes to look at Sirius.

"Hey," he said back, giving him a kiss and snuggling into him.

James suddenly opened his curtains and started rifling around his drawers angrily. The two of them looked over at him in confusion.

"What are you do-" Sirius was cut short as James pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and a pack of cigarettes.

"I'm going for a smoke," James replied and left the room, leaving the two to question what had just happened.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked. Sirius sighed and looked towards Remus.

"Look, I'm really not supposed to tell you this, but Lily told us more about the future. We found out her real name from the map, and it turns out that she's James' granddaughter." The realization overcame Remus' face. _James actually married Lily Evans._

 _He actually did it_ , Remus smiled to himself.

"So that's why he's angry? That doesn't make sense."

"That's not it. Lily explained more about the past and his son Harry. Apparently, James' wife sacrificed herself for Harry so that Voldemort wouldn't kill Harry. James is upset because he wasn't there to protect either of them." Remus felt his heart sink.

Lily Evans di- He couldn't even think of it. She was one of his closest friends and she would die? It seemed unbelievable. If Lily Luna had told James that it was Lily who died he would be destroyed forever. Even so, he might as well drink himself to death without even knowing who his wife is. There was no way he'd tell James or Sirius about this.

"That's terrible." Were the only words that came to Remus' mind.

"Yeah, and now he's going to drink Firewhiskey until he passes out. We should go get him." Remus nodded and sat up from the bed.

The two of them headed after him, map in hand, all while Remus' head was filled with images of a dead Lily Evans.


	14. Backpfeifengesicht

(𝘯.) 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥; 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘵.

Bright sunshine shone through the windows of Gryffindor Tower, waking up students for the upcoming day of classes. Lily Luna was not one of those students.

Lily Luna was peacefully asleep in her bed, getting some much-needed sleep after the last few nights of staying up late with the Marauders. She didn't have a nightmare all night, which was a new record for her. It was probably because a weight was lifted off of her after telling James about who she really was. She was finally happy, in a sense.

When Lily Luna opened her eyes, she expected nobody else to be awake, considering that she was usually an early riser, but no, all of the other girls were awake and getting dressed.

"Good morning." She yawned, kicking her feet off the bed and standing up to stretch.

"Morning, Lily Luna. Excited for your first day at Hogwarts?" Alice asked from across the room. It looked as if she was stuffing her large amount of clothes into the tiny dresser beside her bed.

"Yeah, I can't wait," she said unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Mary reassured her. "You know all of us so it's not like you don't know anyone."

"And you're friends with James and the rest of the boys, you'll be alright," Marlene added. She just nodded and went towards the bathroom where she was going to take a shower to clear her mind.

It's not like she was worried about the classes, it was how in this time there was pureblood supremacy, and she couldn't really lie about her heritage because it would cause a lot of problems with her cover story. She was told stories of how Death Eaters in Hogwarts would attack half-blood and muggle-born students and leave them in the hospital wing for weeks. Lily Luna feared that if she did something wrong to anyone at Hogwarts she would end up like the stories she was told. But she wasn't not going to stand up for what she believed in, so she was conflicted.

She closed the bathroom door behind her and turned to look into the mirror at her reflection. Lily Luna was shocked by what she saw. Her skin was paler than normal, and her hair was a complete mess, in total it looked like she had been hit by a car.

 _It's because of stress_ , she told herself, turning away from the mirror, not wanting to see herself any longer.

Right now what she had to do was shower and clear her mind. She didn't need to think about pureblood supremacy, she needed to think about her first day of class.

Lily Luna stepped into the cold shower and instantly froze up in the same spot.

 _Great way to start the day, with a cold shower_ , she shivered and moved the dial to be hotter.

"I thought I bought robes with pants." Lily Luna rifled through her trunk looking for them. All that was there were skirts.

"The uniform for girls is that we have to wear skirts," Lily informed her. She let out a groan and slammed her trunk closed.

"That's a bit annoying, don't you think? It's sexist, right? Isn't that what you're all about Marlene?" They all looked towards Marlene who looked up from her book at the sound of her name.

"What? I wasn't listening."

"You're all about feminism but you wear a skirt to class every day."

"I mean- It's the rules. I can't just walk around with pants on for classes, I'll get detention," Marlene admitted, nervously picking at her skirt.

"So why haven't you fought against it? It makes no sense to make girls wear skirts. I'm wearing jeans today, I don't give a fuck."

"You're going to get detention, Lily Luna. It's not that serious." Mary told her. "Just meet us downstairs okay? It's your first day of class, you don't need to start it off with getting detention." The group of them left, leaving Lily Luna alone in the dorm.

One detention wasn't going to hurt her record. She left the dorm in jeans, with the rest of her uniform on.

***

"Good morning," Sirius said, reaching for the toast from James' plate.

"Morning," Lily Luna replied, sitting down next to him and taking some eggs from the tray. Remus sat across from her and gave her a look, which Lily Luna looked back on in confusion. She continued to add food to her plate.

"What classes do you think you'll take?" Peter asked, "I take Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures."

"I'm debating between Divination and Arithmancy. I'm definitely taking Care of Magical Creatures though, I've always wanted to take that class."

"Did they have stuff like that at Ilvermorny?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah, we basically have the same classes," Lily Luna lied, eating more of her eggs.

"Arithmancy is a lot harder, I regret taking it if I'm being honest," Lily admitted, reaching for the orange juice.

"I guess Divination it is." Who knows, maybe she would actually learn something new from that class. Her parents always told her that it was a boring and useless class, so they never talked about it much.

"Good Morning Minnie!" Sirius exclaimed, waving at Professor McGonagall who was making her way around the Gryffindor table giving out Timetables. She glanced towards him then turned back to the student she was speaking to. "She loves me." He told Lily Luna who rolled her eyes in response. That's when she finally noticed James.

James' eyes drooped downwards beneath his glasses, large bags were underneath his eyes, and he looked like he was about to fall asleep in his cereal. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Are you alright, James?" She asked, causing James to refocus and look at her.

"Yeah, mate you don't look too good," Frank commented, bringing the group's attention to James.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night." Lily Luna looked into his hazel eyes that perfectly matched hers, and searched for a real answer. He turned to look back down at his breakfast, and her eyes shifted to Sirius who was looking at James regretfully. She then looked to Remus who avoided her eyes altogether. She sighed and went back to her breakfast.

"Miss Luna, correct?" Professor McGonagall had finally reached their group for Timetables.

"That would be me."

"Have you decided on what classes you would like to take? It's alright if you haven't, you can choose to try them."

"I've decided on Divination and Care of Magical Creatures." Professor McGonagall scribbled it down onto her Timetable and handed it to her.

"A good choice, Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Kettleburn has told me about a guest he will be bringing for the class in the Spring."

"Oh cool, who's the guest?" She asked, wondering if it was who she thought it was.

"I'm not sure, Miss Luna. But I assure you that it will be an enjoyable class." She then began handing out Timetables for the rest of the 5th years, and then Frank's who was in his 6th year.

"Ugh, we have double Defense with the Slytherins," Mary groaned, looking at today's schedule.

"At least it's not potions, the last thing I want to do is be invited to the Slug Club," Lily commented, putting her Timetable into her bag.

"I don't think I can stand another year of it," Remus complained.

"I don't get what you guys find so bad about it, it's literally a party," Sirius added, taking another piece of bacon.

"It's a party for bragging. 'Oh Remus, what's your father doing now?' 'Nothing much, just working in the ministry.' 'Oh Lily, what's it like being Muggle-born?'" Remus began his impression of Professor Slughorn.

"Well, Professor Slughorn, as a muggle-born student I do magic throughout the school year and watch the telly and drink soda during the summer." Lily laughed, playing through all of the different responses she had given that utterly confused Professor Slughorn.

"What's a telly?" James asked, not understanding why she was laughing. This only increased the laughter more, leaving James and Sirius to look at each other confused.

***

The minute Lily Luna stepped into the defense classroom she knew that Defense Against the Dark Arts was going to be different. She hadn't paid attention to the teachers at Hogwarts yet, but she could already tell that this was going to be terrible.

The room looked pretty much the same except for the dark curtains that prevented light from coming in, now there were candles all around the room and on students' desks. The desks were aligned, as usual, in sets of twos in rows. The Professor was nowhere in sight. The students divided themselves into the two sides, Gryffindors on the right, Slytherins on the left. She ended up sitting next to Remus because the girls sat next to each other, and James and Sirius sat with each other in the back leaving her to choose between Remus and Peter. She pulled out her defense book which was just as damaged as Remus' seeing as they bought them from the same second-hand bookstore.

"Why are we splitting the room?" She asked.

"It's just how it is, how it's always been," Remus responded.

"Cool! Fire!" Sirius exclaimed, immediately sticking his hand over the fire to see how close he could get before burning himself. James watched in amusement as Sirius burned himself multiple times.

"Would you stop that," Lily hissed, turning around to yell at him.

"But it's fun," Sirius argued.

"You're going to burn the school down!"

"Just mind your own business." James snapped, causing her to look at him.

"What's your problem today, huh?"

"Can you just go back to what you were doing. If he sets something on fire I'll put it out." He laid his head on the desk and turned away from Lily and Sirius, preferring to look at the wall.

"Ow," Sirius held his hand away from the candle. Lily let out a sigh and turned back to face the board, just as the Professor stepped out.

The Professor opened the door of his room ominously, and stepped out to observe the students. His eyes locked with each and every one of them. He slowly walked down the steps and approached the chalkboard.

"Professor Selwyn." He pointed towards the board where he had written his name. "I will be your teacher for this year in the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Professor Selwyn had sleek black hair that was tied in a ponytail that went down to about the middle of his back. He stood tall with a posture that would rival that of a dancer. His piercing brown eyes looked around the room at the students' faces, before putting the chalk down and standing in front of his desk.

"This class will be a test of your control, your minds, and your tactical strengths. You will not disobey my exact orders in this classroom. The Dark Arts are dangerous and becoming involved with them can be very dangerous. Which is why I will be teaching you them, and the harm that they will do during this war. To any of you who wish to be a part of this war, taking this class will be exactly what it is like out there." He paused, looking to the right side of the room where the Gryffindors sat. "This is not something that we will debate over, these are the real true facts. If you are on the wrong side you will be killed and not pleasantly killed, you will be tortured, you will be slaughtered by the dozen and no one will be there to help you except yourself. " He looked around the room once more, seeing the light leave some of the students' eyes. Lily Luna kept her eyes trained on him the entire time, knowing what people like him could do to a class like this. His dark brown robes swished behind him as he strode towards Lily Luna's desk.

"What is your name." She looked directly into his eyes.

"Lily Luna."

"Well, Miss Luna," He spoke her name with disgust. "I would like to know why you aren't thinking about the deadly effects of a war during a time like this? I just informed you about how every one of you will be soldiers in an army and be killed, and you seem perfectly happy and content with that. I am asking why."

"I don't care what you say." He looked baffled at the statement. She felt Remus nudge her in the side, but she wouldn't break eye contact to look towards him.

"You don't care? That is remarkable to me! You don't care if you die meaninglessly?"

"Nope," She said nonchalantly.

"So when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named takes over and you are killed fighting against him you will be fine with that?"

"He won't win."

"Well Miss Luna, we have to be reasonable here, he is killing people left and right and no one is fighting back. How can you say that he won't win?"

"Voldemort--" That earned a gasp from multiple students. --"is a cruel and hateful man. He will never rule this world, no matter how hard he tries. Someone will always fight back against him. And if I die fighting against him then my life would have been put to good use."

"Detention."

"She didn't do anything," Remus insisted.

"Detention for wearing the incorrect uniform." She looked down at her black jeans and rolled her eyes at the teacher as he turned and walked back to the chalkboard.

"He loses an argument and I get detention, what an idiot." She murmured, putting her head on her arm to sit through the lesson.

"Today we will be learning about how great leaders come to be and their tactics of getting there. Who knows, maybe one of them is sitting in this very classroom." The Professor looked towards the Slytherins.

"Number One: The person will find something that they and a select group of people find wrong in the world they live in.

Number Two: They will rise to a place of power using those select followers and allow them to grow their following.

Number Three: They will give speeches, rallies, and other organized events to promote their ideology.

Number Four: They begin to initiate laws, overthrow the government, etc.

Number Five: They assume a place of leadership."

"Isn't that exactly what Voldemort's doing." Lily Luna mentioned, causing him to stare her down. 

"Do not speak his name. Five points for speaking without being asked."

"It was a question about the lesson. This is a classroom, correct?" She argued, not wanting to back down to him

"Another five points."

"Merlin, I can't wait until you're fired." She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Another Detention!" He ordered angrily. "And if you speak again in this classroom you will receive detention for the week and will be removed from my classroom! Is that clear?" Lily Luna sat there looking at Professor Selwyn. "I said, is that clear?"

"I thought you didn't want me to talk?" She replied snarkily, making him angrier.

"Detention for the week, including the two others. Get out of my classroom." He stood tall and demanding at the front of the classroom, which would have scared many of the other students.

"I would be delighted to." She put her book into her bag and threw it over her shoulder. The class watched as she giddily strolled out of the class, a grin growing across her face. Sirius gave her the thumbs up as she closed the door behind herself. 


	15. Friable

(𝘢𝘥𝘫.) 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.

The Black Lake gleamed a glossy blue in the autumn sun, allowing you to see farther down in it, but still not far enough to know the mysteries that it held. The sky was a bright blue and clouds were scattered perfectly across the sky. Lily Luna was splayed across the bright green grass, reading a small red book labeled Time Travel and It's Changing Labels, By Darius Helga.

After being kicked out of class, she decided that the only good thing to do was enjoy the beautiful day, and the only thing that she could think of doing was reading more about time travel.

"FUCK!" She threw the book a few feet away from her and sat up, raking her hands through her hair.

_There has got to be at least one that says I can go back._

In the course of the last few months, she had read a total of four books on time travel, and each one never mentioned anything about breaking a time turner. The only thing that was even remotely close to what she was looking for was that if you lost the time turner time traveling you wouldn't be able to get back, which was obviously bad news for her.

"What happened?" A voice came from behind her, making her jump, and turn to look around.

"Oh Merlin, you scared me, Regulus."

"Sorry." He scratched his head nervously. "So, um, what are you doing out here?" She reached for the book she had thrown and put it back in her bag.

"I got kicked out of class." His eyes widened.

"It's your first day!" He exclaimed, a smile coming upon both of their faces.

"Yeah, I've got quite the week ahead of me, I have nine detentions." She looked down at her shoes nervously.

"Nine! Lily!" Regulus grinned.

"The teacher was a jerk, he deserved it."

"Well, I guess I have to take your word for it." He sat down in the grass next to her and laid back to look at the clouds. Lily looked at him in wonder. _How could anyone like him end up as a Death Eater?_

"That one looks like a dog." He pointed at a cloud to the far right of the blue sky. Lily laid down next to him, her hair flowing against the grass.

"That one looks like a horse." She pointed to one at the bottom of the sky.

"That one's a flower."

"No that's definitely a tree."

"The little circle parts make it look like a flower."

"Those look like the leaves on a tree." He sighed regretfully.

"If you're fine being wrong then so be it." She hit him in the side of his arm.

"I'm definitely right. It obviously is a tree."

"Where would the trunk even be? It makes no sense," he countered. Lily looked at it for a moment and didn't say anything. "I'm right, aren't I."

"I didn't say that."

"But you thought about it." He smirked and looked for another shape.

"I was thinking about how it looks like grapes." He turned to look at her.

"Grapes?" She nodded. "I really do wonder what goes on in your head."

"Shut up," she smiled and looked back up at the sky.

"Grapes..." He looked at it again "No wonder you're in Gryffindor."

"Hey!" She turned to look at him but he just smirked and looked at the sky.

"That one looks like a cloud."

"Obviously."

"No, I mean like it's a perfect cloud, it doesn't look like anything but a cloud. It's just... a cloud." Lily laughed at his explanation. "Well excuse you, Miss Grapes."

"Excuse you, Mr 'It's just... a cloud'," she imitated his voice resulting in giggles from the pair of them. The giggling dialed down as Lily began to hear footsteps. They both sat up and turned to see who it was.

A group of fifth-year Slytherin boys approached, including Severus Snape. All of the things she had done in the last few days sped through her mind, but she knew why they were there, it was because of Defense Against the Dark Arts and what she had said.

Regulus' demeanor immediately changed once he saw who they were. He stood up and waited to see what they would say when they finally reached them.

"What do you want," Lily asked, looking the five of them over, her eyes lingering on Severus for a moment longer than the others.

"What are you doing with the mudblood, Regulus?" The slur didn't phase her, coming from the brunette boy. She looked at Regulus wanting to know what his answer would be, but his once lively eyes were cold and void of any emotion.

"I saw her out here, I didn't know she was a mudblood." Lily looked down at her shoes, avoiding any eye contact from Regulus. She had befriended him and he would just say such a hateful word to her without any remorse, it was upsetting.

"Well, you should've seen what she did in class today," A smaller blonde boy twirled his wand in his hand, bringing Lily's attention to how each of them had their wands out. "Anyone could see that she was a filthy mudblood. Saying the Dark Lord's name will get you killed." He stepped closer to Lily, threatening her. She stood up from the grass and looked between the five of them. Regulus stood off to the side, watching this all happen.

"So, what's your plan? Beat me up?" Lily didn't even know why she said this in the first place. Her anxiety was rising because she knew that she couldn't fight off five teenage boys alone and nobody would hear her yelling for help because they were too far from the school. "I'm not scared of any of you."

"You will be soon enough." The tall black-haired boy said, cracking his knuckles and smirking at his friends. Regulus looked torn between the two groups. He would never hurt Lily, but if he stuck up for her he'd end up like Sirius and get taken off the portrait. At least Sirius had people to rely on when he ran away, Regulus would have to deal with people like this for the rest of the school year because of his house.

"Let's go Regulus," Severus said, grabbing him by the arm.

"Not joining the fun?" The brunette asked. Severus just stared at him emotionless. "This'll be quick, we'll catch up." Severus nearly dragged Regulus away from Lily.

Lily drew her wand, watching for who was going to shoot first.

"Locomotor Mortis!" The blonde shouted.

"Protego!" She blocked it.

Then the spells flooded Lily.

"Reducto!"

"Stupefy!"

"Langlock!"

"Protego!" She yelled once again, but the spells were coming too fast.

"Incarcerous!" The black-haired boy exclaimed, finally hitting Lily. Her hands tied in front of her, causing her to drop her wand. He quickly snatched it from the ground before she could pick it up and held it in his hand for a moment before throwing it into the lake.

She looked between the four of them, wondering what they would do next. They were out for blood, she could tell by their smirks when they had finally gotten her unarmed.

The one boy she hadn't heard talk yet was the first one to hit her. He punched her straight in the face, causing her to bring her hands up to her face to protect herself. The blonde grabbed her by her shoulders and shoved her to the ground, her head slammed into a rock on the ground making it bleed profusely.

The four boys were on top of her, punching and kicking her in various different areas of the body. Lily was screaming as loud as she could, she kicked her legs wildly in the hopes of hurting one of them. But it wasn't enough.

_She wasn't strong enough._

That was when one of them spotted the lake.

They stopped for a second, and Lily thought it was over, that they had decided that this was enough. Her vision was blurred after hitting her head, so when she tried to look at them all she could see was figures in robes.

They reached around her to grab her tied hands and her shoulders and dragged her down the hill towards the lake. Lily realized what was about to happen.

"No, no, no, no, no, not the lake, please not the lake" she began to cry, her tears blurring her vision even more. "I'm sorry for what I said, just don't take me to the lake, please."

"It didn't take you so long to be scared of us, now did it?"

She felt the cold water against her head, as they pulled her into the lake.

"What are you doing!" Regulus hissed at Severus once they were a reasonable distance away.

"We're no use there." He said plainly.

"We have to help Lily!" Regulus argued.

"What do you think we're doing!"

"Are you stupid? We left her there!"

"We have to get people who can help."

"Why couldn't you help, huh? But no, you had to drag me away. I'm going back." Severus grabbed his arm once again.

"No, you're not." Regulus pulled his hand off.

"I am."

"You're useless there. What's a fourth-year going to do to four fifth-years? Please, do tell me."

"I- I dunno."

"Exactly. Let's go." Severus turned and walked away. Regulus followed after him.

"Who are we getting?"

"Your brother." Regulus thought it was ironic that he was too scared to do anything so he was going to get his brother who isn't scared of anything.

"How do you expect me to convince him? He hates me."

"It's better than me trying." The two stepped into the castle. "Come on, they're over here."

James and Sirius were dancing around like idiots on one of the benches, singing their own rendition of _You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me_ , By Celestina Warbeck. A crowd of first and second years watched in awe as the two of them danced their hearts out.

" _I'm losing all control!_ " Sirius turned to James.

" _My chest is one big hole!_ " James brought his hands to his heart dramatically.

" _Inside you'll see my soul, Happy as can be!_ " The two grabbed hands and turned to their wide-eyed audience.

" _Cause' babe you charmed the heart right out of me!_ " They sang in unison, then started jumping around crazily, as if they were at a rock concert. Regulus rolled his eyes at the sight of his brother and what he had become. He began to shove through the crowd, Severus staying far back in the crowd.

" _You charmed the heart right out of me!_ " Regulus stared at his brother as he reached the front of the crowd. " _To my whole life you hold the key!_ " Sirius saw that Regulus was at the front of the crowd but chose to ignore him and continue singing. " _You cast your spell and suddenly I cannot forget you!_ "

"Sirius, I need to talk to you." Sirius paid no mind to him and continued dancing. James glanced between the two of them but didn't stop.

" _This feeling's utter bliss!_ "

"Sirius."

" _Yet something seems amiss!_ "

"Sirius get down!" Sirius sent a harsh glare to Regulus, which sent Regulus fuming.

" _Like a Dementors Kiss, You're consuming me!_ "

Regulus marched up to the bench and grabbed both of their wrists to pull them down. Sirius shook his hand off, but James got pulled off the bench.

"What is your problem," Sirius asked angrily, getting off the bench to get closer to him. James looked between the two as they both stared at each other.

"It's Lily Luna. You have to go now." James' heart rate picked up.

Before Sirius had the chance to say anything James asked, "Where is she?"

"The Black Lake, go quickly!"

The two shoved through the crowd, muttering things like "Had to cut the show short," "Next performance is next week," "Sorry!"

The two jogged out of the school and began the trek towards the Lake. So far, there was no sign of Lily Luna.

"What do you think happened?" Sirius wondered aloud to James.

James didn't want to think, he wanted to find her.

They reached the Lake, but there was no sign of Lily Luna. They looked around, trying to see where she would be, but there was nothing.

"He really sent us out here? She's not even out here." Sirius commented, but still looked around to make sure she wasn't there. That's when James spotted her.

All you could see was her red hair from where they were, but it was no doubt her. James ran to her, Sirius close behind him. They had hidden her behind a bush, thinking that nobody would ever find her.

Her entire body was covered from head to toe in water, splotchy bruises covered her arms and face, and her head was bleeding. She was out cold.

James urgently sat down next to her, trying to wake her up. His hand was shaking wildly as he pulled his hand back from her head and it was covered with blood.

"Lily! Lily wake up!" Sirius was shocked at the sight of her. James shook her, again, and again, but there was no response.

"I'll go get help," Sirius exclaimed and ran back to the school.

He burst through the doors of the school, attracting attention from a group of students. He continued sprinting through the hallways so that he could find a teacher to help. From any other person's perspective, he would've looked mad.

Sirius burst through Professor McGonagall's classroom, panting from running so far. The entirety of the third year transfiguration class stared at him.

"Minnie- I-" He began to ramble but couldn't say all of the words because of how out of breath he was. "Lily Luna- found her- hurt- please help."

Professor McGonagall couldn't understand most of the words he was saying, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that something was wrong.

"Read page 15 and answer the questions on page 16." She stood up from her desk and followed out Sirius who began to quickly walk down the hallway, trying to make sure that she could keep up.

"Mr. Black, could you please explain to me what happened?" Sirius turned to look at her as if he hadn't just explained it all five seconds ago.

"Me and James found Lily Luna by the Black Lake, she was really messed up- James is still down there with her- we needed help."

"My word," her face lit up in worry for a student she had yet to meet yet. "Expecto Patronum," A small cat came out of her wand. "Tell Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey to meet at the Black Lake. It is urgent." The cat scampered away.

"What was that?" Sirius looked at it in wonder.

"It's a Patronus, you will learn it next year." Sirius nodded. They had finally left the castle and were moving between the rough terrain of the outdoors.

Lily hadn't moved at all, and it concerned James tremendously. He had only met Lily Luna a few months ago and had only just found out who she was. He regretted everything that he had done to lead up to this, that maybe he could've prevented this from happening. His hands began to shake again.

She looked very peaceful though. James had never seen her sitting still, without a smile or a frown, just blank. Lily didn't look like a person when she was like this, she looked like _a body_. That was the thought that made James' heartache.

"James!" Sirius came sprinting towards him, Professor McGonagall was close behind.

"She won't wake up," James croaked, "I tried everything, Rennervate, I shook her, I-"

"That's enough, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said firmly. She reached down to Lily's wrist to check for a pulse. It was small, but it was there. "Madam Pomfrey is on her way." She placed a hand on his back comfortingly. "She will be alright." James just looked at her in distress.

"Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey's voice was heard a few feet away.

"Over here!" Sirius called out from behind the bush. Madam Pomfrey turned and immediately rushed over to help.

Dumbledore was nowhere to be found.

Madam Pomfrey checked her vitals and decided that they needed to bring her upstairs immediately.

"Mobilicorpus." Lily was levitating in the air, held by Madam Pomfrey's wand. They began to walk back to the castle to get Lily treated.

"Will she be alright?" James asked.

"She should be fine after a few days in the Hospital Wing." Madam Pomfrey informed him.

They entered the school and received a multitude of looks from students. Professor McGonagall would give them a fierce look and they would turn away.

Remus and Lily were leaving Arithmancy when they saw James, Sirius, and Lily Luna.

"Is that Lily Luna?" Lily's face dropped at the sight of her bruised face and soaking wet hair. Her head was bleeding quite a bit as well.

"Oh my god," Remus said, looking on as she passed by the two of them. He looked at Sirius in confusion as he walked by with her. Sirius mouthed the words "Later" and pointed to James. Remus nodded in understanding.

Severus watched as Lily Luna floated up the stairs. Weirdly enough, he could still hear her mind. Except she wasn't saying anything at all, she was just screaming.

The Hospital Wing was huge for the multitude of students who would get injured through the year, but considering that it was only the third day of school, it was empty. James and Sirius stood back as Madam Pomfrey placed down Lily and began to work on her, starting with her bleeding head.

"You both should go back to the common room." Professor McGonagall told them. They both began to protest but she cut them off. "I will need to speak to you about what you know about this, but for right now it would be best if you let Madam Pomfrey treat Lily."

"But Professor, she's my-" Sirius grabbed his arm to stop him from saying it. She watched the two of them suspiciously.

"We'll go, Minnie. Thank you." The two walked out, James unwillingly.


	16. Sciamachy

(𝘯.) 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘴.

The Hospital Wing shined bright in Lily Luna's eyes, the sunlight reflecting off the white walls and blinding her. Her entire body ached, but she didn't know why. She couldn't think straight with her headache.

Lily blinked her eyes trying to clear the blurriness so that she could see around the room, but it wasn't working. A person approached but Lily couldn't see who it was.

"Hello dear," Madam Pomfrey said, taking her temperature.

"Who are you?" Madam Pomfrey looked down at her.

"I'm Madam Pomfrey, the healer at Hogwarts." Of course Lily knew Madam Pomfrey, she'd been going to Hogwarts for years.

"I know who you are, I can't see you."

"At all?"

"It's blurry. I can see the figure of you but I can't see your face. It's weird. I think it's because of the light." Lily could see her nod and reach for something from her pocket.

"It's because of your concussion, it should go away soon."

"How did I get a concussion?" Lily was seriously confused. It's not like she was playing Quidditch, she couldn't even remember if she had been.

"You don't remember what happened?" Lily looked at her in confusion. "We were hoping to get the full story from you, seeing as nobody had come forward with the culprits of the attack."

"The attack? I don't understand?"

"We'll talk about it later. For now, you need to focus on getting better." She walked over to a cabinet on the far right of the room which was filled with different potions. She grabbed down about five different potions and placed them all down next to Lily. "You need to drink all of these, I'll be back in a moment. I expect them to be gone and you asleep." Lily nodded as Madam Pomfrey left the Hospital Wing.

Lily looked down at the potions wearily. She picked up the bright red one and stared at the label but it was illegible, so she drank it. She drank the rest and laid back down in the bed.

Lily's energy was draining as she stared at the ceiling, she wanted to stay awake, but there was no way she would stay awake.

***

"Regulus!" Sirius called after Regulus who was doing everything to avoid him. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." Regulus turned around to look at him and then continued walking down the hallway.

"It's about Lily Luna." Regulus stopped in his tracks, leaving Sirius to catch up with him.

"Who attacked her," he blatantly asked.

"Doesn't she know who they are?" Regulus questioned, hoping that he wouldn't have to tell on all of them. It could put him in serious danger.

"She lost all of her memory of the attack because she hit her head on a rock. James and I overheard Madam Pomfrey talking about it to Professor Dumbledore. Now I know that you were there, whether you hurt her or not." Regulus interrupted him

"I would never!"

"I know you were there, but I don't think you hurt her. You need to tell me who they were so I can get them back, or else I'll give you to Dumbledore, and you'll tell him." Sirius threatened his brother.

"They were some fifth-year Slytherins, okay? But I don't know who." Regulus confessed, deciding that he should tell him.

"That slimy bastard!" Sirius exclaimed, shocking Regulus. Sirius already knew who had attacked Lily, it was Snivellus Snape. Sirius turned and ran to go get James and tell him who had done it.

James was furious when he heard that it was Snape who had attacked Lily Luna, so angry that the two of them decided to go find him.

'All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly, walking towards Severus who was near the Black Lake.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went.

"You like hurting muggle-borns, isn't that right Snivelly?" said James.

Several people looked in confusion. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You--wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you-- wait!'

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him--

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean ..."

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius included.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on ... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "OI!"

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius and James roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus--"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a--you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can--I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right--"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

***

Out of all the people that had visited Lily Luna in the last day, the last person that she had expected was Professor Dumbledore. He hadn't shown up when she was almost dying, which Sirius had told her, so why would he show up now?

Lily was eating a copious amount of chocolate frogs when Dumbledore had come into the Hospital Wing. She quickly tried to clean up the mess of candy wrappers from her bed, trying to be at least a bit presentable for him.

"No need to clean up for me," he said, walking towards her. Lily stopped her scrambling. "I only wish to talk."

"Okay," she said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Madam Pomfrey has told me that you have no memory of the attack, correct?" She nodded. "Well, in some cases of trauma-related memory loss there is a way to bring back that specific memory using an array of potions and a Pensive. I want to do everything I can to expel the students who did this to you, but I need the memory."

"Let's do it then," she instantly agreed. Leaving those people in the school could lead to another attack.

"Lily, before you agree to this, you have to know the consequences. Right now you don't remember any part of the attack, so the only thing affecting you are the physical aspects. The moment we bring back the memory you will feel the emotional baggage of that event. PTSD is most common in attacks such as these. If-" She cut him off, stopping him from explaining the rest of the effects.

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't care if I have PTSD from the attack, as long as nobody else gets attacked by the students who attacked me." He smiled down at Lily, who was as strong as ever, even in a terrible physical state.

"Very well," he agreed. "Once you are fully healed we will find your attackers."

"Can't we do it sooner?" She urged. "Leaving them out there could still lead to another attack!"

"You are correct. I will speak to Madam Pomfrey about doing it sooner, but for now, you need to rest, and eat chocolate frogs, of course." His eccentric robes swished behind him as he left the Hospital Wing.

 _He didn't even explain why he didn't show up to help her_ , she rolled her eyes and reached for another chocolate frog from her bedside table.

The Hufflepuffs had really gone all out with the sweets after hearing about what happened to her. Of course, the Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors had brung sweets, but the Hufflepuffs overflowed her bedside table. A group of Slytherins had even brought her some balloons and cards. She would have to remind herself to thank everyone.

"I'll kill him," James stated angrily, walking into the Hospital Wing with a large cut on his face. Sirius followed him lazily. "Hello, Madam Pomfrey."

"What did you do this time," she asked, looking at his cheek.

"I fell off a tree," he lied. Madam Pomfrey could tell that he was lying, but chose not to delve into it.

"Hey Sirius," Lily said as he walked over to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking at her face which was filled with bruises.

"I'm alright," she told him. "I'm all drugged up so I can barely feel the pain." She began unwrapping another chocolate frog.

"Can I have one?"

"Sure." He grabbed one and sat at the bottom of the bed where her feet were. "What happened with James?" They looked over to James who was getting a paste applied to his cut.

"Snivellus. James is more upset about what Lily said to him though. She said she'd rather date the Giant Squid over him."

"Is that all that happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Snivellus also called Lily a m-word."

"Oh, no." Lily held her head in her hands. This was supposed to happen after their O.W.L exams, not at the beginning of the year! She fucked up an entire year! Who knows how much this could change!

"Exactly. I feel so bad for her, nobody should be called that," he said, continuing the conversation, not seeing that Lily was in deep thought. She just nodded and let Sirius keep talking. "I talked to my brother and he said that it was some fifth-year Slytherins who hurt you, so obviously Snivellues would've been involved, so me and James showed messed around with him for a bit."

"Why would you do that!" She exclaimed, catching Sirius off-guard. "You can't just assume that he attacked me because you don't like him!"

"It could've been him," he argued.

"Out of all of the fifth-year Slytherins, he's the last one I would suspect. Just because you dislike Severus doesn't mean that he would throw me into the Black Lake!"

"I'm sorry that I want revenge for what they did! They beat you up, Lily! Someone deserves to pay the price for it!" He stood up from where he was once sitting and stormed out of the Hospital Wing. James and Lily stared at each other fro across the Hospital Wing.

"To be fair, he told me that Snape was the one who did it," James said, trying to make amends for what happened. Lily groaned and laid back in her bed, turning away from James so she wouldn't have to see him.

James walked over to her bed so that she could see him. "I wanted to let you know that I got you something, it's coming in the mail on Sunday. Think of it as a way to welcome you to the family? A birthday present? When even is your birthday?"

"June 5th," she replied.

"So not a birthday present, but I do hope you like it." James smiled down at her.

"Thanks, James," she smiled up at him from where she was laying.

The truth is that James felt terrible about Lily being attacked, and he wanted to make up for the fact that he couldn't protect her either. He knew she didn't have any money, except for what she was given by the school, so there was no way that she would be able to get extra stuff that she would want, so he bought her something that would hopefully remind her of her home.

(A/N: Sections taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 28.)


End file.
